He's Back
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: Caleb's back from Ravenswood and his new apartment is right next door to Travis'. Will Hanna and Caleb cross paths? Will they ever find their way back to what they once were? What will happen about Hanna and Travis? Read to find out! HALEB
1. Familiar Faces

**Hey guys, not sure about this one but I've had it for ages so I just thought I'd change a few things and post it xx**

Caleb grabbed his bag from the boot of his car and slung it over his shoulder. He looked up at the building and sighed. This was the place his new apartment would be in. He had to sell his other one when he went to Ravenswood so he decided to upgrade. He had a mission here in Rosewood; he was going to win Hanna back.

He walked up the stairs and found the apartment number, 13 on the third floor, and started unpacking his things.

Meanwhile, Hanna was at home, alone. It was already dark outside but it wasn't that late. She was startled when she got a text.

 _'Hey Han, wanna come over? xx'_ Travis texted Hanna

 _'Sure'_ Hanna bluntly texted back. She had nothing better to.

She was on her way to Travis' apartment, but all she could think about is how unhappy she was. She hasn't been happy for a long time and Travis just bores her to be honest. He doesn't want to do anything fun and he's always just... _Too_ good. He's so careful with her and doing everything right and what Hanna wants is some excitement, some mystery. What Hanna wants is Caleb. She just can't seem to admit it to anyone.

She parked outside the apparent block and began to walk uptake stairs, slowly and bored. She didn't know why she was going to Travis'. She doesn't know why she _ever_ goes to Travis'. She just need the company after the love of her life left her and all her friends are with their other half or with Ali.

Hanna just walked up three flights of stairs and was now on the third floor walking towards apartment 14.  
She was just about to knock on Travis' door when she heard the door behind her open. She turned around to see Caleb standing there, picking up some mail. The same Caleb that loved her. The same Caleb that left her. _Her_ Caleb.

They stood there about 10 seconds trying to understand what they were seeing, but it felt like a life time.

He looked as shocked as she was. "Hanna..." He choked out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why was she here? She looks so different with her all black outfit and sexy leather skirt. Her shirt had cleavage and her skirt was unbelievably short, _she wouldn't be meeting one of the girls like that_ , He thought. She was still as beautiful as ever, even after 4 months of being gone. Her hair was shorter and blonder but it had black streaks. It made her look less like his sexy-sweet Hanna but more like a sexy-broken Hanna. And he made her that way.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?" She said walking towards him.

"Ugh...I live here now...What about you?" He stuttered.

"Um...my... _friend_ lives here..What happened to your old apartment?" She lied.

"I sold it when... when I left"

It hurt her to hear him say that, 'I left'.

"How are you?" He asked with a small smile.

"How do you think I feel Caleb?" She snarked, rolling her eyes.

He was taken off guard by her sudden change of mood, but before she could answer, Travis had opened his door and was now staring at the two.

"Whats going on?"

Hanna stared at Caleb for a second, annoyed that Travis had interrupted when she wanted some answers. She didn't want Caleb to know about Travis to be honest. She wanted Caleb more than anything but she knew that if they ever were to get back together, he would have to work really hard and it would take time. "Nothing. I was just leaving" She said quietly with her head down, walking towards Travis' door.

Travis looked at Caleb for a minute with a slight glare in his eyes and Caleb just kept his expression neutral.  
He understood what she meant by 'friend'. Maybe they were together? He couldn't even imagine Hanna being with anyone else and it made him want to get physically sick thinking of someone else touching her the way that he used to.

He shook the thought away when Travis went back to the apartment. He couldn't think like that when he didn't know the whole truth. Maybe she needed help studying or something? But when Hanna and Caleb used to 'study', they meant something completely different.

* * *

Later that night Caleb was at the _Sons and Clover,_ Its a bar that was near his newly-bought apartment. He had just finished his second beer and was now onto the whiskey. He wasn't drunk, it took a lot to get him drunk. He just wanted to take his mind off a few things and he couldn't be in his room with Hanna next door. Hanna with a guy. Alone with a guy. In his apartment. Where there's a bed. And a lock.

When he and Hanna were in Caleb's apartment or Ashley wasn't home, they would be on top of each other in an instant.

He had started drinking daily when he had gone to Ravenswood. When he no longer had her.

He was startled when he heard a familiar voice greet him.

"Caleb? What are you doing back here?, does Han know your back?" Spencer said.

"Ugh I just thought it was time to come home I guess, you know...reconnected with people" He said and Spencer knew exactly what he meant, he wanted Hanna back. "She does know I'm here, I saw her earlier outside my new apartment"

"You moved?, Where?" She asked.

"Into an apartment on Sheffield road"

"Like, into that block of apartments they have?"

"Yeah"

Spencer looked a little shocked. "Did you see her with..." Before she could say it Caleb did it for her.

"Travis? Yeah...I did" He said taking a long sip of his whiskey.

She looked at him sympathetically.

"Caleb, you can't be angry at her for moving on. When you left her, she barely came out of her room, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't talk to us or tell us what happened. One day we saw her in the bathroom forcing herself to throw up, in tears. When we asked her what was wrong she said, 'I'm too fat for anyone to ever really love me' and saying all these bad things about herself. We eventually got it out of her that you had left her for another girl, and she was heart broken." She explained.

"I didn't leave her for anyone. I had to go...to protect her. I would never cheat on her or stop loving her, she's everything to me. And now I've lost her..." He muttered.

"You haven't lost her. She's still in love with you, we all know it"

"Is she with Travis?"

"Yeah.."

"How long have they been together?"

"About 2 months..."

"Is she happy? Is she happy with him and is she like..doing okay with everything going on?" He asked.

"She's...okay. Travis is a nice guy, he's good for her. She doesn't seem truly happy with him, but she just needs someone to help her get over you. A lot has happened since you left. Hanna's life has been out of control, you left at the worst time" Spencer slightly chuckled at the end.

"What kind of stuff happened?"

"Things about Ali, things about A, her mum, her _dad_ even, Zack, school, she's in a fight with Aria-" Spencer was saying before he cut her off.

"Who's Zack?" He asked.

"Um...no one don't worry. Are you planning on speaking to Hanna soon?"

"Hopefully, if she wants to that is"

"Well just before you do, you need to know that Ali is alive and Hanna hates it"

"Ali's alive? How?"

Spencer explained the whole story to him, of how they went to New York, how Hanna went from Holbrook to Travis, how she was in the most danger out of any of us and how much she has changed and turned to drinking.

Spencer suddenly got a text. "Sorry, thats Toby, I was meant to meet him down the road but I saw you in here-"

"Its fine Spence" He cut her off. "Have a good time and thanks for the talk. Tell Toby I say hi"

She smiled at him. "I will, Bye" She said then walking out, leaving Caleb to his drink and his thoughts about Hanna.

Meanwhile, Hanna was at Travis', thinking about Caleb. Why was he back? What did he want? Did he just come back to mess with her?  
All she wanted was him back for weeks and weeks but now he was back, she was with Travis and all she wanted was Caleb.

"Han..." Travis interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, what?"

"Are you okay? Is this about Caleb? You haven't spoken to me all evening"

"Its not about him, and I'm sorry I've been distant, I'm just...tired"

She suddenly got a call from Spencer. "Sorry, I better take this" She said, walking to the other room with her phone.

"Hey Spence"

"Hey Han. So you saw Caleb earlier?" She asked straight away.

"...How do you know?"

"I just spoke to him. He's in the _Sons and Clover,_ he's drinking and he's alone. I'm worried about him, I can't explain it but he's just...different"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Han, he needs you. You need to talk to him."

"What I _need_ is some answers."

"you can get all the answers you need when you talk to him"

Hanna was about to reply but Travis walked in.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Ugh not really. Spencer's having a major crisis, I'm gonna need to go to hers for tonight" She replied, hanging up the phone.

"...Okay, will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll let you know" She said sorting her things in her handbag.

He put his hands on her hips and kissed her. To him, she was the best kisser he'd met. To her he was one of the worst. It wasn't that he had anything wrong with the way he kissed, it was just that there was no spark, no passion. She cringed into the kiss, wanting it to be someone else lips.

"Bye" She said, pulling away from the kiss and quickly walking out.

* * *

She walked into the bar and saw Caleb sitting alone with a drink in his hand. There wasn't that many people there, only a few couples and some older men drinking alone.

"Caleb..." She said walking towards him, nervously holding her bag with both hands in front of her.

He straight way recognized that angelic voice. That was the voice that he loved. He loved when that voice was softly moaning his name in his ear when he was making love to her, and he loved to death when that voice said 'I Love You'.  
Now she just sounded scared.

"Can I sit?" She said. ' _As if she had to ask'_ He thought. He wanted her next to him more than anything, he just wasn't in the mood for getting in a fight.

"Of course" He said pulling the stool out a bit for her, but not getting up.

"Thanks" She said scooting on the chair.

"Did Spencer tell you I'm here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's worried about you...and so am I" She said quietly.

"Han, you have nothing to worry about" He said looking into her eyes.

She couldn't look into this eyes any longer without kissing him, so she slowly turned her head facing forward.

"How comes your drinking?" She asked.

"I've got a lot on my mind"

"I know how you feel" She said so quietly he only just heard.

He passed her his whiskey, since she was 17 and couldn't order a drink for herself but he was 18 and could order a limited amount.

She didn't say anything, only chucked it all down her throat. He smirked when there wasn't even a cringe on her face. He was only expecting her to have a sip, not down the whole thing.

"Since when do you drink?" He smirked. He thought it was really hot.

"A lots changed since you left"

"I've heard" He sighed. "So Ali's back?"

She was going to ask how he knew, but Spencer probably told him everything. "Yeah, she is" She replied.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I...I don't know..." She mumbled.

Suddenly a man's voice greeted her from behind the bar.

"Hey Hanna" Zack said cheerfully.

She shifted uncomfortably on her chair and Caleb noticed her sudden change in mood and became intrigued as to who this guy was.

"Um...Hi..." She said not looking him in the eye. "What are you doing here?"

"Brew by day, Bar by night" He said.

' _Great. Now I have to avoid him in two places_ ' She thought.

"Do you want a drink?" Zack asked.

"No, I'm only 17"

"I can keep a secret...can you?..." He winked, leaning towards her with his charming smile plastered on his head.

She looked to Caleb and then back at Zack. He could definitely tell that something was wrong. She looked scared almost.  
He passed her a whiskey, same as Caleb's.

"Thanks" She muttered, throwing it back.

When she put the drink back on the table, he moved his head dangerously close to hers and then placed a kiss on her cheek.

She immediately pulled away, knowing that if she didnt do something then Caleb would kill this guy and she didn't want that. "Um...I was actually about to leave. Thanks anyway, Bye Caleb" She mumbled quickly, pulling grabbing her purse and practically running out of the door.

Caleb was just about to punch that guy before Hanna left, but now he was utterly confused as to why she was running off when that guy who worked there arrived. They obviously knew each other but who was he? He left a twenty on the counter and then ran after Hanna out the door. She was pacing fast to her car, clutching her bag to her shoulder as if she was scared someone was going to jump out at her.

"Hanna!" He called.

She just kept walking so he ran faster and grabbed her waist and twisted her round. He missed how perfectly his hands could cup her hips and waist. He also missed how they could perfectly cup her ass and boobs, but he was gonna have to wait for that.

"Hey, whats wrong, why did you leave in such a hurry. Is that guy bothering you? Do you want me to-".

"Caleb, can we just do this another time?" She cut him off. "I'm just really not in the mood so can you please let go of me?" She said.

He had held her close. There bodies were touching and he was holding her so tightly, as if he was scared that if he let her go, she'd be gone forever.

When he still didn't let go, she started getting angry. "Caleb, let go!" She said frustrated.

"I can't do that"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you'll just run away from me and I need to know why you left so abruptly"

"Caleb, you are not my boyfriend anymore. You do not get to touch me freely, and you know I hate being man-handled. If you don't let me go I swear I'm gonna scream" She said confidently and straight to the point.

He shook his head but smiled at how absurd she was and over-dramatic. He finally released her from his tight grasp and smirked at she fixed her short skirt that skimmed her ass.

"Thank you" She said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"Now are you gonna tell me the real reason you fled the bar like there was a fire or something"

"I did not!" She defended herself.

"C'mon, answer me. Why do you hate that guy?" He pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything you say Caleb. Not after what you did to me" She said, beginning to walk away.

"Fine. I'll just go back and ask that guy what he did to make you so nervous" He shot back, turning on his heels and heading the direction of the bar.

"No Caleb, please" She said running in front of him. He stopped and raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

"So tell me. Whats wrong?" He said.

"Its not even a big deal.." She said with her gaze low.

"Hanna?..." He said raising his eyebrows once again. He knew when she was trying to get herself out of something.

"You know what Caleb? Fuck you. You do not get to do what you want anymore. You left me. You chose to walk away. So don't be getting all handsy, trynna make me tell you something I'm really not comfortable saying. Just go back to where you came from and go fuck some other slut" She said, then turning her heals and walking to her car. Even though what she said hurt him slightly, he couldn't help but notice how sexy she is when she's mean. She had defiantly changed, but he liked it.

 **Hope you guys liked this xx Let me** **know if you think I should carry on or just delete it x**


	2. I Miss You

**Thanks for the reviews, glad you liked it xx HAPPY PLL DAY FOR THOSE WHO WATCH ON NETFLIX! I think theres gonna be some Haleb but idk! Can't wait**

After Hanna had stormed off to her car and got home, she sat in her kitchen and opened a bottle of gin, not even bothering to add any tonic, just downing as much as she could fit in the glass. She drank until the bottle was completely empty. She just wanted to forget that she had made the mistake of being with Travis, she wanted to forget that she was dumped by the guy she loved and trusted the most, the one who she thought would never let her go or let her down, and she wanted to forget that Allison was back to treating them like puppets, and forget that Zack was constantly hitting on her. She just wanted to forget it all.

She waked - _stumbled_ \- out of her house and walked all the way to a familiar apartment block. It took her 30 minutes to walk there, when its usually 5 minutes in the car. A few people pulled over to ask if she was okay and 1 car that slowed down with a bunch of teens who just whistled at her.

She walked painfully slow up the three sets of stairs, trying her best not to fall by clutching on to the rail. As she stood in-between the two apartments, she wondered which to go in. What she needed was company. Any normal person would go to their boyfriend, but no one knows her like Caleb. She could barely stand so she just sat outside Caleb's apartment and closed her eyes. After a while she started tapping the door lightly with her nails, and when that didn't get him to answer the door, she thudded a little louder.

He opened the door and couldn't see anyone until he looked down and saw her on the floor. "Hanna? What are you-" He started before Hanna cut him off.

"Shhhh!" Hanna said putting a finger against her lips. "My boyfriend can't know I'm here" She pointed to Travis' door, talking like a little kid. It made him so angry to hear her say 'my boyfriend' and not mean him.

"Are you drunk?" He said quieter, reaching down to grab her waist and pull her from the floor.

"Caleb, I'm not d-runk" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, even though she clearly is.  
She walked into his apartment, struggling with her heels.

"Nice place. Kinda looks like your old apartment but bigger" She said.

"Thanks. Hanna, not that I'm complaining, but why did you come here? Are you meant to be going to Travis'?"

"No, I just wanted to see you. All the girls are with their boyfriends/girlfriends all the time and my mum is away. I don't have anybody else" She mumbled.

"Han, your really drunk, why don't you sit down for a minute and I'll get you some water" He said patting the stool. She blushed when he said her old nickname.

"I don't really feel like water. Can I have a Tequila sunrise?"

He laughed at her. "This isn't an open bar, you need to sober up"

She got up from the stool as soon as he had his back to her while pouring some water, and she quickly ran to the fridge and got out the first alcoholic drink she saw.  
He grabbed her from behind before she could even close the fridge door, trying to ignore the fact that her ass was pressed against his crotch.

"How did you even see me I was so quiet!" She said as he took the drink from her small hand.

"You were never very sneaky Han" He smiled, twisting her waist around so she was now facing him, his hands still on her hips and their bodies close.

"Oh my god, yes I am. Remember that time when I snuck into your room when we visited your family in Montecito" She sound sounding all proud of herself.

"Mh-hm...I remember that night _very_ well" He smirked.

"You only remember it because we had the best sex ever" She said and he laughed. "I bet I'm better than Miranda" She laughed, walking back to the counter and sitting on it.

He sighed. She still thought that he left her for Miranda. He sat on the stool, next to where her long smooths legs were dangling and passed her the water.

"Did you purposefully move to this apartment because you knew that Travis was next door? Did you do it to upset me?, cause you succeeded that when you left"

"No, I honestly didn't know he lives there, I didn't even know that you two are together" He said. "But does he make you happy?"

"Who?" She said, forgetting who they were just talking about because of her drunken state.

"Travis. Does he make you happy?, Does he treat you right?"

"Well he doesn't make me any happier, I just needed the company after you left because everyone got tired of me crying all the time" She said and he wanted to slap himself for making her so upset. "But don't worry, he treats me right. Like half the time the only places he kisses me is on my cheek" She laughed, rolling her eyes. "But don't get me wrong, he does have an angry side"

"Have you guys ever...you know..."

"No" She finished for him. "As much as I try, I don't think he's up for it. Maybe men don't find me attractive anymore" She sighed, still happy looking though. _'Trust me Han, everyone finds you attractive'_ He though, smirking as he looked at her short skirt. "That means I'm all yours so far. No one else has ever seen the twins but you" She said tapping his nose and smiling.

"The twins?" He chuckled.

"Yeah" She giggled, pushing her boobs up, making his eyes go wide in lust. Even though she'd had a few other boyfriends before him, and of course she had Travis, but Caleb has been the only one to have her fully. He loved that. She was too precious to ever be with anyone else. Someone who might not appreciate every inch of her perfect personality and perfect body.  
But _he_ didn't appreciate her. _He_ was the one who didn't treat her like the princess she is, and left her. Left her broken hearted, without an explanation.

He cleared his throat when her phone started ringing. She got her phone out and rolled her eyes at it, putting back in her bag.

"Who was it?" He asked, thinking that he might be able to get more answers out of her when she's drunk.

"Zack" She simply answered. He recognized that name from the list of things Spencer said Hanna was upset about.

"Who's that?"

"My stalker" She huffed.

"What do you mean?"

"He's the guy from the bar earlier. He's engaged to Miss Montgomery but he says he has a thing for younger girls" She said, then yawning. "Shit" She said covering her mouth.

"What?"

Before she could reply, she ran to the bathroom and got sick. Caleb ran after her and held her hair as she threw up some more. It wasn't the first time he'd had to do this for her, after almost every party they went to, it would be at his apartment, or in Her house if Ashley was out. He rubbed her back as she continued to have her head buried in the porcelain seat.

When she stopped throwing up, she curled herself on to Caleb's lap, still on the bathroom floor. He was caught off guard by this but didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. He thought that she wouldn't talk to him for a long time when he got back, let alone hug him. Although, she _was_ drunk.  
He noticed that she started silently crying, so he lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking at him. "Whats wrong?" He wiped the tears with the pad of his thumb.

She sniffed a few times before answering. "I just missed you so much"

"I missed you too" He said softly, still wiping her tears.

"But now that you're back, I can't have you. And I can never have you again because I don't trust you anymore" She said, then burying her face back into his chest and sobbing. It broke his heart that she was feeling this sad because of him. She's always been one to be happy-dunk and then suddenly go emotional-drunk.

"What can I do to make you trust me again?" He asked, gently stroking her cheek as her hands made there way to the back of his neck, pulling away from his chest so she could see him. As much as he hated to see her like this, he thought she looked really cute when she cries.

"I don't know. Just don't leave me again, I don't think I can deal with that. Even if we're not together, I really need you in my life" She said. "And I wouldn't admit this to you if I was sober..." She whispered. "But before you left me, I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you" She said and he smiled. "But now...I think you broke me"

 _There's the catch_ , he thought. He really had broke her. She went from this perfect happy soul who wore bright colors and made the best out of everything, and now she's wearing black all the time and drinking to make things easier.

"I'm so sorry baby. I wish I could reverse this." He hushed her as she started to cry in his chest again. "C'mon, I'll get you you're favorite shirt and we can watch the chiciast chick flicks we can find. We can watch _Legally blonde,_ _Clueless_ and as many episodes of _Gossip Girl,_ until you fall asleep" He said hoping it would cheer her up.

She gave him a smile and a nod and he helped her up from the bathroom floor. She settled herself on the couch, mumbling things that Caleb couldn't properly hear.

"I'll go get your shirt. Do you want a hoodie or anything?" He asked.

"Just the shirt please" She said yawning.

When he walked back in, Hanna had already stripped until she was in her dusty-dark-red lace matching bra and thong. The ones in the set of 3 colors she had bought for her-for him as a gift for his birthday. Obviously he was very grateful. The bra was extra padded and had extra push up, to make her boobs look at least 2 times bigger. The thong was lacy at the front, with a little black bow at the top. She looked more tanned since he last saw her.

"Oh...sorry.." He said turning away.

She would never do this if she wasn't drunk, especially not to Caleb. She was meant to be angry at him for leaving her, and she hasn't wanted to show anyone her body since Caleb left. When he broke up with her, she suddenly felt really self-conscious and fat (Which was totally not true).

She walked over to him and got the shirt out of his hands and began putting it on in front of him and he tried not to stare.

"What do you wanna watch first?" He asked as they sat down on the couch, close but not too close, he didn't want to invade her personal space.

"Hmmm..." She thought. "Kinda wanna watch a scary movie, maybe...Insidious?"

"What? You hate scary movies. You cried that time I turned on Saw and hid the remote"

"Well I wanna watch it. I've changed." She said with a pound smile.

"Han, I'm not gonna let you scare yourself. You won't forgive me in the morning"

"Caleb, I won't remember in the morning" She said as if it was obvious, which it kinda was.

"Are you sure you want to watch this? Don't you wanna watch like... _That 70's Show?_ I know how you like Ashton Kutcher"

"Like Ashton Kutcher? I _Love_ him! I'm going to marry him"

"So you're not gonna marry Travis?" He teased.

"No way" She snarked. "He's too boring and he kisses sloppy"

It made him happy that she was talking bad about him. If she found someone better than him who she really liked, that would make his job to get her back 100 times harder.

"Now put on Insidious, I wanna watch it" She said.

"Okay..." He laughed, knowing that she would hate it. "Sure you can watch the whole thing?"

"I'm sure"

He switched his TV over to Netflix and pressed play on the movie. 7 minutes in, something a tiny bit scary happened and she jumped on to Caleb's lap, biting her nails with one hand and clutching Caleb's shirt with the other.

He looked up at her and laughed. "Not scared huh?"

"Shut up"

He didn't mind, any excuse to hold Hanna in his arms again would be great.

"Its so hot in here" She said.

"Yeah, i haven't had a chance to work the air conditioning yet"

He was shocked when she started unbuttoning Her -His- shirt. She only unbuttoned it to the top of her bra, not the whole way. Caleb found himself looking down at her impressive cleavage which was clearly seen by the angle he was at.

"Enjoying the view?" She smirked, raising her eyebrows.

He cleared his throat. "Oh..ugh...Sorry..I was..I was just-"

"Checking on the twins?" She joked.

"Yeah" He replied, blushing and she giggled.

"You know, I think you would make the best Father. I've always imagined us having a baby boy who looked exactly like you, and then when he's a toddler, we have a baby girl who looks like me" She said excitedly.

"You've imagined me being the father of your children?" He said happily.

"Of course I have, I've always pictured my life with you"

He smiled at her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. It was nice that She had thought about them together in the future, before he ruined it all.  
About 10 or so minutes later, Hanna was getting unbelievably frightened.

"Babe, do you want me to change it?" He asked.

She just gave a timid nod.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Hmm.. _Sex In The City_ "

He smiled and walked over to DVD machine to put the film in, and when he turned around, Hanna had unbuttoned the whole shirt, but still had it on.

"What? I'm hot!" She defended himself. He raised his eyebrows thinking she was calling herself hot. "I mean hot as in the temperature you dumbass" She said throwing a pillow at him.

When he sat down, she made herself comfortable, using his chest as a pillow. "Caleb?" She whispered, moving her head to look up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I still Love You.." She murmured.

"Trust me, I Love you so fucking much and I promise I will do what ever it takes to get you back, for how ever long..." He placed a kiss in her hair.

* * *

After Hanna and Caleb had watched _Sex In The City_ 1 and 2 last night, they had both fallen asleep. Hanna woke up with a familiar feeling, a good feeling but not recalling a thing from last night. The smell and the warmth of the person underneath her who had his arms wrapped around her was familiar, but who was it? All she remembers from last night is popping open a bottle of gin. She gasped when she looked up at the person she was cuddling with when she realized it was Caleb, and since the couch wasn't very wide and both of them were sleeping on it, She was practically lying on top of him. Suddenly she felt herself getting angry when she saw that she was only in her red underwear and Caleb's shirt, under the blanket. Did they do something?

"Caleb!" She slapped his chest and sat up, covering her practically naked body with the blanket.

His eyes opened and he jumped by her loud voice and the hard contact on his chest. "What? Whats happening?" He said clueless as if he thought the house was on fire or something.

"What the hell happened last night?" She said re-buttoning the shirt.

"You came over, drunk off your ass, You threw up a bit and then we watched movies until we fell asleep" He explained.

"Then how did I end up almost naked on top of you?"

"You were wearing my shirt but then you got hot so you took it off" He smirked at the memory and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Umm...I should probably go, do you know where my clothes are?"

He looked around for them and handed them to her, turning around to give her some privacy. She quickly threw on her leather mini skirt and tucked in Caleb's shirt, not bothering to take it off and give it back.

"Um.. I'm really really sorry for last night, I don't know what made me come here...probably just reflex I guess" She said. "Thank you for taking care of me, I'll see you around" She murmured, walking over to the door.

He opened it for her and they stood in the doorway. "Wait, how are you getting home? You walked here yesterday"

"Um...I'll just take a taxi I guess"

"No, I'll drive you home, you don't need to pay that"

"You sure?, Cause if you were busy I don't mi-"

"Honestly, its the least I can do"

"Thank you" She smiled.


	3. Mistakes

**OH MY LORDY, WHO'S** **SEEN THE PROMO FOR NEXT WEEKS EPISODE! I'm so glad that they can finally be together but I'm not sure if they actually kiss. Hopefully Caleb isn't in the hospital for too long xx This one is cute/sad and its a longennn! x**

When Caleb was dropping Hanna home, there was some awkward small talk, him asking about the girls and her mum and stuff, but all she could think about is, what did she say to him last night? She could have said anything, and she didn't want him to know everything. She immediately went into her kitchen to get an Aspirin and 2 liters of water, thankful that her mum was on a business trip. She would have killed her if she saw her like this.

Later, Hanna had practically slept all day and her hangover was almost gone. She slept from 10am to 3pm straight. When She had showered and she was changed, there was a knock on her door. "Who Is it?" She groaned.

"Its us" Emily said. _Shit, the girls are meant to be coming over,_ Hanna thought. _Great. An afternoon with Ali. How fun._

"Hey Han" Spencer said as the door opened.

"Hey guys" She let them in and they all walked into her kitchen.

"Have you been drinking?" Emily asked when she saw the empty bottle of gin and empty glass. Hanna just groaned in reply, rubbing her eyes and getting rid of the empty bottle. "Han, why would you do that?"

"I've got a lot on my mind" She snapped.

"Is this about Caleb coming back?" Aria asked.

"Spencer! You told them?!" Hanna said angrily.

"I didn't know it was some big secret. They were gonna find out eventually" She defended herself. "What happened with him anyway?"

"Um...not much" She replied.

"What do you mean 'not much'?" Emily asked.

"I just mean...we talked..."

"Did you meet at the bar?, did you resolve things?" Spencer started. "Do you know what ha-"

"I stayed at his house okay! Now stop with the questions"

"Wow Hanna, talk about slutting it up" Allison snarked.

"I didn't sleep with him. I was drinking last night and ended up staying at his. Nothing happened" Hanna explained.

"Hanna, he's not good for you. A boy like that can make trouble without even trying" Allison said.

"What kinda trouble?" Spencer said with an eye roll.

"I don't want him interfering with everything thats going on. Now would be a really bad time to make a mistake" Allison said.

"Caleb is not a mistake. He is the most un-mistake thing in my life. And believe it or not Ali, I don't really wanna live my life revolving around you're thousands of lies"

"You have to keep a clear head, Hanna. It's hard to do that when you're kissing somebody"

"So what do you want me to do?" Hanna hissed. "And keep it simple because you know I'm not very smart"

"I'm just saying. He came back to town, you're still in a relationship. Maybe you shouldn't see him any more. He's not good for you" Allison said.

"Ali, you don't know him" Spencer stuck up for her friend. "He loves Hanna and they've always been good"

"Oh really? Didn't you say that he left you for another girl?" She started again, turning from Spencer to Hanna. "That must be Love. Maybe because the other girl was skinnier, but you can always throw it up, you've done it bef-"

"Ali, enough!" Aria stopped her from continuing. Hanna just shook her head and held back the tears that wanted to fall. After all they had done for her, she has no right to tell her what to do and to be rude to her.

"What? _Hefty Hanna_ will always be apart of you. Why don't you go sleep with Travis and go next door and do the same to Caleb"

"You know what Ali, I'm so done with running around after you if you're just gonna control me and treat me like a piece of shit" Hanna said, grabbing her bag and walking to the car. All the girls looked at each other while Allison just had a look of disgust on her face. They had wanted to say that to Ali, but the only one who had the balls to say it was Hanna.

* * *

' _Knock Knock Knock_ '

"...Oh, hey Han" Caleb said surprised that she was at his doorstep.

"Hey..." She said sweetly, looking unnatural and upset. "Um...I just thought I should give you this back" She said handing him the shirt she left in this morning.

.."Thanks" He said smiling, watching her awkwardly standing there. "Is that really the only reason you came here?" He raised his eyebrows.

He knows her too well. "No" She sighed, pouting her bottom lip, oh so cutely. "I just really need someone to talk to"

He was about to reply but there was a sound of someone clearing his throat that cut him off. Hanna turned around to see Travis standing in his doorway.  
It was probably a good 20 second of Caleb and Travis glaring at each other and occasionally looking towards Hanna. She didn't know what to do, she just stood there, frozen.

"Well this isn't awkward..." She said breaking the silence. _Typical Hanna_ , Caleb thought, laughing inside.

"Hanna what the hell is going on?" Travis said.

"Its not what it looks like-" She began before he cut her off.

"Then what is it?, because what I can see is you giving back a shirt to you're ex boyfriend"

"But nothing happened" She said, walking over to him. "Can we just talk?"

She walked up to him, standing in the doorway of his apartment, feeling Caleb's eyes still on her. If this was the end of their relationship, she's not going to fight for it. She's not in Love with him and she doesn't see a future with him, She just didn't want to hurt him so she wants to tell him the truth. Caleb wasn't really sure what to do, he was going to go back inside to give them some privacy, but he didn't want to just leave her, just in case she needs someone to back her up that nothing happen. As much as he would love it, he didn't want to ruin her relationship. He just stood awkwardly in the doorway opposite them, trying to hear what they were saying but failing.

"Look I know how it seems, but nothing happened, honestly" She said.

"Then explain to me how you ended up having his shirt?"

She sighed before replying. "I was drunk last night and ended up spending the night at his. He didn't do anything, he just took care of me as I threw up and I wanted something comfy to sleep in so he gave me the shirt that I used to always borrow"

"Why would you go to his house and not come here or go to one of the girls?"

"Honestly,...I'm not sure. It's just because he came back and...he just gets me"

"Well I, as you're boyfriend, don't know if I like you sleeping at your ex's house and wanting to talk to him about you're problems"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you can't see him anymore. You can't talk to him, text him, call him or ever show up here unless you're here for me"

"Are you serous? Are you asking for me to chose between you or him?" She said and he nodded. "Well I don't really like having rules and guidelines to follow so I guess we're over" She said beginning to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, speaking louder now, so Caleb could hear. "Are you really choosing Him over Me?"

"Travis, we just don't work. Thank you for making these past few weeks great, but I just can't be in a relationship that I know won't last" She said as softly as she could.

"How could you go back to someone that broke you're heart? He'll just do it again and you won't have anybody then!" Travis practically shouted. _Ouch, that hurts_ , Caleb thought.

"Travis, stop. This isn't about him, this is about you and me"

"Don't lie to me you stupid slut!" He shouted in her face, bringing out the evil side of him that he usually tucks away.

 _Thats it. I am not going to let you Shout at me, let alone call me a 'Stupid Slut'!,_ Hanna thought before sapping him across the face.

"Speak to me like that again and I will chop you're balls off" Hanna said watching him hold his red cheek, then walking away back to her car. Caleb couldn't help but laugh what she said and how she slapped Travis. She had defiantly changed and now she wasn't afraid to say or do what she thinks necessary.

* * *

Later in the evening, Hanna had spent most of the night crying. Another person in her life hated her. Travis now thinks she's a slut and Allison made her self-esteem really drop earlier.  
 _But she's right. Miranda is nicer and prettier and skinnier than me, and thats why Caleb left me_.

She walked upstairs and went into the bathroom and did the thing she hasn't done since Ali was there, before she...'died'. She head taught her how to do it. How to get rid of it all. How to be skinnier. She hated doing it and tears fell as she buried her head in the toilet, much like she had done the night before when she was drunk.

Meanwhile, Caleb sat in his apartment thinking about all that had happened. Hanna broke up with Travis. He knows he should't be happy about this, but he really is. If she didn't belong to someone else, then his job to win her back would be a lot easier. He's kind of won her trust, she had needed someone to talk to and she came to him. Not to her friends, not to Travis...to him. But she looked pretty upset when she came to his door earlier. _What was wrong?_ , He thought. He never had the chance to ask, so he decided to see for himself. She needed him to be there for her in order to trust him.  
He got in his car and started to drive to her house.

He knocked on her door, no answer. Again, no answer. Maybe she was out? No, her car is here, and she never leaves her bathroom light on when she goes out. Its the number one rule of the Marin house (Only to her though, her Mum wouldn't care). She leaves it on because 'It makes for some great selfie lighting, so I can't leave it on, just in case the bulb starts to dim'.

"Hanna?" He shouted. "Is anybody home?"

No answer. He was just about to give up and leave but he had a sick feeling. He felt like she needed him and something was wrong. He reached under the plant pot and grabbed the spare key. Once he was inside, he saw the heels Hanna was wearing earlier on the floor, so unless she changed them, she was here. "Han?" He said loudly. Still no answer. When he waked upstairs, he saw Her curled up on the bathroom floor, crying with a tooth brush in her right hand. He knew exactly what she had just done.

"Oh, Hanna" He said running over to her. He crouched down to her level and tried to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't. She was just staring at nothing, shaking, with the saddest expression on her face, while silent tears rolled down her cheeks. He remembered her telling him that she used to do it when she was at her lowest point.  
"Han?" He said. She didn't say anything, she just kept staring into space.

He gently lifted her little body and cradled it on his lap. She was shaking and after a while of bottling her emotions, she dropped the toothbrush and completely let herself go, sobbing into his chest, falling on his strong body. Her crying was heart breaking and he actually felt his eyes becoming glassy as he held her close.

"Shhhh...It's okay, Baby...I got you...I'm here" He murmured in her ear as he held her as tight as he could.

10 minutes went by of him holding her, loving the feeling of her being wrapped in his embrace, but hating that she was so broken. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "...I...I-I didn't...I didn't want to...I...I just couldn't stop it...I needed to...I'm too fa-"

"No Hanna, don't even say it. You could not be further from the truth. You are so perfect and you don't need to do this to yourself. Ever." He continued to stroke her hair. "What made you feel the need to do this? Was it you're breakup with Travis?"

"No. It was Ali. Earlier, she was...she was just saying stuff..." She muttered.

"What kind of stuff? Is this what you were upset about today?" He whispered.

She nodded. "She was just...she was just saying...how...how you left me b-because.." She started to cry even harder.

"Because what?"

"You left me f-for Miranda..b-because she's skinny and pretty...a-and I'm n-not" She whimpered.

"Hanna, you are so so beautiful and I didn't leave you for anyone else. I would never do that. There is no one who could ever replace you in my life. I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else. Don't listen to Allison, she's just messing with you" He said in a desperate tone.

"B-but she was saying h-how She didn't want m-me to see you again...B-but I need you" She let out another sob.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what Allison has said, I won't leave you ever again" He mentally slapped himself. This was all his fault. And Ali's, but mostly his. Allison got into her head and him leaving had caused Her to just...break down.

He held her in his arms for longer and noticed that her breaths and tears had slowed down. His shirt was completely soaked through in the place that Hanna's head was resting. He didn't care the tiniest bit. She pulled away to look at him and he wiped the tears and snot from her face. There was mascara patches and red tear blotches all over her fragile skin. He reached up for a flannel on the side and ran it under the cold tap, without getting up from the floor, still holding Hanna. He wiped it on her face to cool it, and pressed a kiss on her cheek, making her blush furiously.

"Han, if you ever feel the need to do that again, you call me okay?" He said.

"I will"

"I'm serious Han. Its so dangerous and I can't live with myself if something happens to you" He said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I promise I won't" She pulled away. "Thank you for everything. Oh yeah, How did you know I was here?"

"The bathroom light" He smiled, and she laughed at him. He always used to make fun of her Bathroom-light-theory. "By the way, I laughed so much after you slapped Travis and told him that you would 'Chop his ball off'" Caleb tried to lighten the mood.

Hanna burst out laughing. "Well he deserved it! I'm not a slut and I hate when guys shout at me. Its bad when girls do it, but guys shouting at me just gets me all...angry"

"I know, I was gonna hit him for you, but you were way ahead of me"

Suddenly Hanna's phone started ringing. She groaned and reached to her bag which she had earlier thrown on the bathroom floor and got her phone out. The number was blocked but she answered anyway, still on Caleb's lap.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hanna" Zack said.

She froze for a minute. "Why are you calling on a blocked number?"

"Well I called you last night, but you didn't pick up and you haven't been answering my texts, so I assumed you're ignoring me" He said sounding angry.

"Um...I wasn't ignoring you"

"Really? You seemed pretty distant at the bar the other night"

"Um..I'm sorry, I have to go" She hung up.

"Everything okay?" Caleb asked when she put her phone down, wondering why her smile had faded into a scared look.

"Fine" She fake-smiled.

He rested his hands on her thighs, as her long legs were draped across him and leaned close to her. "Han, I know every inch of you're perfect little body, so I can certainly tell when you're lying" He said, making her blush.

She bit her lip. "It was Zack" She admitted, staring at the floor. _The one who called her yesterday who she called 'her stalker',_ Caleb thought. "He thinks I'm ignoring him -which is true, so he's started calling me on blocked numbers. Great. And now he's pissed off. Even better. Not only is he angry but he's now 10 times scarier"

"Why do you have to be scared of him?" He asked, skeptically.

"Um..No, I don't. It doesn't matter" She said getting up from his lap but he pulled her back down.

"Hanna" He said slowly. "Be honest with me"

"Its nothing though!"

He just gave her a look which she recognized very well. The 'I'm gonna get it out of you somehow, so you may as well tell me' Look.

"Fine. I'm just a little scared of him sometimes because he doesn't give up so easy. He gets into my car, he comes by the house, he calls all the time. I keep telling him that I'm just not interested, but he doesn't care. He doesn't want a relationship, he just wants sex. I'm just scared he's gonna...you know, get angry and try something. When he's angry, he's scary, and I can't just shout at him and slap him like I did to Travis, Zack isn't like that; that would just make him worse and to want it more"

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No! God no. I can handle it. I only told you because you were probably gonna tickle me or something till I do" She said. He used to always do that to her.

"Well I'm not going to let him pressure you into anything. Don't do what he wants. Anyone who only wants you for sex doesn't deserve you" He said, still resting on his hands in her legs, quite high up. He couldn't blame Zack for trying, one look at Hanna and you want her more than anything. But what most guys who check her out don't know is that she has the best personality. Thank god most guys didn't bother to get to know her because then they would see what an amazing person she is, and it would make harder for Caleb to win her back. "You need to eat. What do you want for dinner?" He changed the subject.

"No I'm fine"

"Han, you need to eat"

"I don't think we have much food here. I like shopping but not food shopping and my mum is still away.."

"I'll pick you up some Thai"

"Caleb, you don't have to do that"

"Again, you need to eat."

She looked into his concerned eyes. He looks so cute when he's worried. "Will you stay and eat too?" She asked quietly, kind of embarrassed to ask for company.

"Sure you want me here?"

She nodded. "I do"

He smiled and grabbed her phone and she raised her eyebrows at him as he dialed the number to the Thai takeaway. "Sorry...Habit" He said. She watched as He ordered her meal, not even asking what she wanted and then ordering his.

"You remember?" She said.

"How could I forget? The amount of times I've picked it up for us" He smiled.

"Well I can get it this time then"

"No, no you stay here. I won't be long, and promise me you won't do it again? I don't wanna find you on your bathroom floor again and-"

"Caleb, I'll be fine" She laughed. She got up first from his lap and then he stood up, missing the contact they had when she was curled up in his embrace.

"Okay, I won't be long" He said, kissing her temple quick and walking down the stairs.

 **Hope you guys liked this one, and I'm really sorry but I won't be posting until Tues or Wed because I'm really busy ): I will also be updating my other story; _Sneaking Around xx_ I have a few ideas, but I'm not totally sure what should happen in the main story line, so If you have any suggestions then please let me know in the reviews, I would love to know what you think xxx**

 **If anyone is looking for a bunch of other AMAZING hale stories, check out Atramea's ones because they are** **great. Especially her latest one, The First Person. xx**


	4. Feelings

**I'm so so so so sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites, so happy you like it x Enjoy!**

After Caleb had gone to get the takeaway, Hanna went upstairs and brushed her teeth (after being sick earlier), and fixed her makeup until it was once again flawless. She got the plates and stuff ready, and she was strangely excited to spend the evening with Caleb. She just missed the normalcy of having him around. She just missed him.

He then came back from collecting the food and they ate in comfortable silence, him checking on her that she had eaten everything and helping her to think positive.

"Here's the money for dinner" She said handing him her half of the meal.

"No, its fine"

"No, let me pay" She insisted.

"Han, Its only dinner. You can pay next time"

"Next time?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm gonna be checking up on you a lot, so yeah, there will be a next time" She just smiled at that. When he first came back to town, she was going to ice him out and pretend he wasn't there, but now all she wants is him there. He's her rock.

 _'Knock Knock Knock'_

"That the girls?" Caleb asked.

"Probably. I'll just be a sec stay there" She said. She didn't want them asking a million questions about him and why he's there. She just hoped that they wouldn't say anything that Caleb shouldn't hear, as he was only in the kitchen.

She opened it and was shocked when it wasn't the girls, it was Zack. "Hey sexy" He said with his hands in his pockets. _Who's calling her 'sexy'?,_ Caleb thought, hearing him.

"Zack? What are you doing here?" She said, pulling down her short skirt slightly. _Zack. The one Hanna's scared of,_ Caleb recalled, peering round the corner so he could see.

"I wanted to see you. You've been distant lately"

"Zack, I'm in high school. I have things to do. I don't need to update you on my life 24/7" She said calmly.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I know how to make it up to you" He said resting his hands on her hips. "Is you're mum home? Ella's busy buying stuff for the wedding, I thought maybe we could fool around?"

"I told you, I'm not interested" She took his hands off her hips. "I like Ella and Aria's my best friend. You should be happy with what you've got"

"I am happy with her. Really, I am. Its just you. You're so hot and you're exactly my type. Ella can't give me what I know you can" He moved his hands to cup her ass.

"But I don't want you" She said sternly. "Go fuck someone else, because I won't sleep with you!"

"I don't want anyone else. Baby, I want you to be the one moaning my name in my ear" He said and Caleb almost lost it. He had to fight the urge to go out and hit that guy because Hanna would be angry for getting involved.

She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from her ass. "Leave me alone Zack. I'm not interested" She said shoving him out the door and slamming in behind her, making sure that it was locked.

"Ugh...He's so annoying" She groaned, walking towards Caleb. "Um...maybe you should go"

"Are you sure, I can stay if you want"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you so much for everything"

"There's no need to thank me" He said bringing her in for a hug. They both felt fireworks at the touch and even though Hanna never wanted him to let her go, she had to pull away before her feelings for him got the best of her.

* * *

Caleb was going to head home but then thought of another idea. He didn't want this Zack guy making Hanna feel uncomfortable or upset and he hated how he wouldn't take no for an answer at her house earlier. He knows that he works at the brew but he might not still be there, but its worth a shot. He opened the door to the Brew after he parked and saw that it was practically empty apart from a few people. He saw Emily making coffee next to one of her co-workers and walked over to her.

"Hey Em" He said.

"Oh, Hey Caleb. It's nice to see you back here"

"Really? I thought you and the others would be out to kill me after what I did to Hanna"

"At first we were really angry with you for hurting her the way you did, she was heartbroken, but we all know that you are the best thing thats ever happened to her. And no matter how much she's tried to hide it, she's still in Love with you"

"I know, when she was drunk she told me" He smiled and Emily smiled back.

"Classic Hanna" She laughed. "Do you want a coffee?"

"No ugh..I was actually wondering where Zack is?"

"My boss? Um..he's just in the back, do you want me to get him?"

"No, It's fine. I'm gonna talk to him, I'll just be a minute" He said.

When he walked to the back room, he saw Zack leaning against the wall, on his phone. "That better not be Hanna you're texting" Caleb hissed.

Zack looked up and put his phone in his pocket. "As a matter of fact it is. You got a problem with that?"

"I do, and so does she. She wants you to stop harassing her"

"I'm not harassing her and you have no right to tell me what to do"

Meanwhile, as they continued to talk, Emily and her co-worker Samantha were hurrying behind the counter as the place got a little more crowded.

"Hey Em, We're out of coffee beans and I've got a customer, would you mind running to the back to get them?" Samantha asked.

"Sure" Emily smiled, walking towards the back room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Caleb throwing a punch in Zack's face.

"Leave Hanna alone. Don't text her, don't think about her, don't show up at her door - _just_ _leave her alone."_ Caleb hissed, walking away, not seeing Emily because she hid behind the shelf.

* * *

' _Knock Knock Knock'_

Hanna was praying that wasn't Zack who was knocking at her door. She peered through the window of her bedroom and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Emily's car parked outside. She walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey" Hanna started. "Sorry about earlier by the way, I was just mad at Ali, I didn't mean to flip out and-"

"No, no don't apologize. We were all thinking it, you were just the first to say it. But that's not why I'm here..."

"Oh, Is everything okay?"

"Well when I was at my late shift at the brew, Caleb came in and he was looking of Zack"

Hanna's eyes widened. "Did...did anything happen?"

"Well he didn't see me, but I heard him saying 'leave Hanna alone' and stuff like that, and I also saw him punch him"

"Oh my god" Hanna groaned.

"Why didn't you tell any of us this was happening?"

"Um, Maybe because he's engaged to our best friends Mum and I think Allison would just turn it into something its not" She snarked.

"Okay, I get that. But you can tell me anything, I won't judge"

"I know, and thank you. I only told Caleb because Zack called me when I was with him and he asked about it. I don't really know why I told him but I trust him and I didn't want to lie to him"

"I get it, he was you're other half for a long time. Do you think you'll ever get back together?"

Hanna thought for a moment. "I...I don't know. Probably, but..not yet"

"Well, I know that you still have feelings for him and so does he"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier at the brew, I may have told him that we all think that you still have feelings for him and-"

"What?! Em!"

"And then he said that he already knows that because you told him that you still Love him when you were drunk" Emily laughed.

"Oh my god" Mumbled a mortified Hanna. "No, I can't of done"

"I don't really think he would lie about something like that. Whats wrong with it anyway?, It was kind of obvious"

"No, but I don't want him to think that he can just waltz back here and we can get back together just like that. I can't forgive him for just leaving me like that"

"I know, but don't you think you could just try to forgive him?"

"I don't know. I...I don't know. Maybe? But he'll have to work for it first...I need to-" She cut herself off.

" _Trust him_ again?" Emily smirked, knowing that just a few moments earlier, Hanna was saying that she trusts him. "Talk to him. You know how you feel and apparently so does he. Why wait?"

* * *

After Emily had left, Hanna had done some thinking. Emily was right, she wants him and he wants her so why deny it? But what if he leaves her again? Something could happen in Ravenswood and just like that, he would leave and her heart would break. But he said he wouldn't.  
 _Fuck it. I know I still Love him._

She then walked fast to her car and drove as quick as she could to Caleb's apartment, excited and nervous.

 _'Knock Knock Knock'_

Caleb opened the door looking surprised to see her there. He was about to say something but she cut him off and began rambling.

"Look Caleb, I know that you spoke to Zack and that you hit him, and I was angry at first but I know that you were just trying to help me and Emily told me that I told you that I still Love you when I was drunk, and...its true. I tried to take that thought away, and when you first came back I was going to avoid you, and then when I saw you I realized that I still have feelings for you, b-because feelings don't just go away, so I was going to wait a bit until I know I can trust you but...I know that I can trust you..and..and I Love You Caleb-"

"Caleb where's you're wine glasses, I can't find them!" Yelled a girls voice from inside.

Hanna froze. So thats why he didn't say anything and he looked all scared. The tall, skinny, dark haired, tanned girl walked to the door and fake-smiled at Hanna, knowing that she was Caleb's ex. Everyone knew. This girl was gorgeous and literately the opposite of Hanna. Caleb just stood there looking as shocked as Hanna did, not saying a word.

"Oh...oh I'm sorry...I...I should have called. I didn't realize anyone was here" Hanna stuttered.

"Well, Its _not you're_ house" The tall girl snarked.

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, and its _not Spring_. Those shoes are last season" Hanna fake-smiled and left. She got into her car and was about to drive away but she couldn't. She burst into tears, her hands gripping on the wheel. She just got the courage to tell him how she felt and then she finds out that he was with another girl.

She jumped when she heard three taps on her car window on the passengers side. "Han, open the door" He said.

She just wiped her tears away, started the engine and drove off.

* * *

After 23 missed calls from him, Caleb finally showed up at Hanna's. She saw his car outside and didn't bother opening the door, she wasn't in the mood to see him. There was three more knocks from him, but again, she didn't bother. "Hanna" He called. No response. "Han, I know you're in there just let me in, I can explain"

She rolled her eyes at him from inside. _Is_ _that really his famous line? 'I can explain'?_

"Please Han. I'm sorry, but I can explain. I'm not leaving until you let me in" He called again.

She groaned, knowing that he probably wouldn't leave. _May as well get this over with._ She opened the door and he stared at her in only her short silk baby pink Victoria's secret design gown, which made her look even more tanned. Her hair was in its natural loose curls but she had already taken her makeup off. Caleb recognized her as the old Hanna without the dark eye makeup and black clothing. But He loves the new Hanna as much as the old one, he thinks she looks beautiful both ways.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Han, I promise that nothing was happening with that girl, she's just-"

"A friend?" She cut him off. "Caleb you don't need to explain anything to me, we're not together so I don't need an explanation" She said, shutting the door in his face before he put his foot in front of it and pulled it back open.

She flinched at the forcefulness of his action. "Sorry" He said watching her slightly scared face. "We were just studying, thats all"

"Oh 'studying'? Well when we were 'just studying' we were doing all kinds of things. And with Wine?"

"She was drinking it not me, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I want you Hanna"

"Cal-"

"No. Stop trying to make excuses" He said before grabbing her and pulling her close. Their lips connected for the first time in months. It was soft and she just wanted to cry at how tender it was. This was what she had been missing all this time and in that moment, she never wanted to let him go.

* * *

They both woke up cuddled together, her head nestled next to his head and him holding her so tightly that she was practically lying on top of him. After he untied her silk dressing gown, things got a little carried away. Not that she regretted it. It was the best night she's had in a long time. Not just because of the sex, just being with him but actually _being_ with him. Being able to talk to him like he's her boyfriend and not feeling awkward anymore. The first time, they did it in the living room and it was slow and soft but the other times, after getting a little alcohol in there systems, were passionate and fiery.

"Morning" He smiled at her seeing her face right next to his.

"Mmmh..Morning" She smiled back.

"Last night was-"

"Amazing?" She finished for him.

"Absolutely amazing" He kissed her cheek. "7 times...wow"

"You counted?!" She slapped his chest.

"Well how can I not! We were making up for lost time and you _defiantly_ know how to make up for things"

She laughed at him. For the first time in ages, She was happy. And so was he.

 **Hope you guys liked this one! But I wonder what Zack said to Caleb to make him hit him? And will Travis be back? Let me know what you think is gonna happen in the reviews! xx**


	5. Texts and Trouble

**Sorry I've taken so long to update! You can blame it on _Atramea_ , her stories are so good! Thank you for the reviews and Idea's you guys gave me! I love hearing from you all xx I'm not really sure what to write at this stage but I have a few ideas. x There's not much Haleb this time soz ): I'm trying to make them longer for you, but I don't know if it is, anyway enjoy! x**

The next day, Hanna and Caleb found themselves cuddled on the couch watching _Scream Queens_ on catch up. Caleb didn't like it but Hanna loved it so he was fine with watching it. They weren't watching it very much though because Caleb was getting bored and wanted to kiss her.

"Keep you're hands to yourself, I'm trying to watch it!" Hanna said.

"But you're too cute to _just look_ at. I need to touch you"

"You sound like a desperate horny fourteen year old" She said kissing him quick. He took that as his opportunity to pin her down and restart kissing her. This time she didn't object and instead started unbuttoning his shirt as he moved his lips to her neck and starting sucking.

A few minutes later they were interrupted by a Woman clearing her throat. They both jumped up to see Ashley standing behind the couch they were on with her arms crossed. "Ugh...Hey Mum.." Hanna said wiping her lips and smoothing down the skirt Caleb had pulled up.

"Hi Miss Marin" Caleb awkwardly said, buttoning his shirt again.

"Hi Caleb, Its nice to see you again" Ashley smirked.

"I thought you weren't coming home 'till Tuesday?" Hanna interrupted.

"Work was done, they sent us home early. I'll be leaving again on Friday though, just for a few days. Bye the way Han, put some toothpaste on that Hickey, it will go away faster" Ashley said before heading upstairs. Hanna went a deep shade of red and looked to Caleb.

"Oh. My. God." Hanna said, burying her face in his chest while he laughed. "See what happens when you can't keep it in you're pants!" Hanna laughed with him and playfully slapped his arm. "Speaking of not keeping it in you're pants, what did happen with Zack?"

"What do you mean? I just told him to leave you alone"

"Well..what did he do to make you hit him?"

"Nothing, he was just staying stuff"

"Yeah...but what kinda stuff?..."

"He was just saying that whether or not you like it and no matter what I tell him, he would..."

"He would what?"

"He would find a way to get what he wants" Caleb said, clenching his jaw.

"You mean...?" She didn't finish but she didn't need to. Caleb nodded.

"I think so"

"Oh" She said thinking about it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to scare you and I won't let anything happen to you, so I figured there was no need"

"No I get that. He won't do anything anyway, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Hanna, of course I'm gonna worry about you. You're my 17 year old girlfriend who is getting targeted by some cyber-stalker who happens to know everything about you, and now some weird 30 year old with a strong jaw wants to get in you're pants" Caleb rambled and just Hanna smiled widely.

"What?" Caleb asked, wondering why she was smiling.

"You just called me you're girlfriend"

He rolled his eyes at her, but still had a smile on his face. "Is that really the only thing you heard?"

"No. I heard you. I just think you're being paranoid. I'm sure I'll be fine" She said. The truth is, she was scared. She just really didn't want Caleb to worry.

Later that evening, after Caleb had left and Hanna was in bed, she got a text. She opened it with a smile thinking it would be the usual Caleb-goodnight-text, but when she read it, her smile faded.

 _Don't tell anyone about you're little stalker, and don't let you're boy toy do anything either. If he does, you'll pay -A_

'Great, -A knows about Zack and now I can't tell anyone, including Caleb. So much for feeling safe with him when I can't talk to him', she thought. Thats what -A wanted. Hanna pushing Caleb away and not being able to tell him things. If anything else happened, she'd have to lie to him and it would just push them apart. She didn't want that, they had only just got back together.

* * *

It had been a long, tiring week of school for Hanna. Things had been moving slow, more boring classes, more -A talk, more annoying Ali. It was now Friday, Ashley had left this morning so Hanna and Spencer were going to the Montgomery's for a girls night with Aria. Emily and Allison were invited too, but Ali was 'too tired' for a girls night. Hanna couldn't be happier about that. Now, She was at her house, getting ready to leave, while Caleb was sitting at the end of her bed, watching her reapply her lipgloss while she sat by her makeup table.

"Caleb, why are you still here? I'm leaving in like 5 minutes" She said.

"Are you sure you want to go? I really don't like the idea of you staying in the same place as Zack"

"I'll be with the girls though. And after you had you're little 'talk' with him last weekend, he hasn't called, texted, shown up at my house, or even _looked_ at me." She said walking over to him and sitting on his lap, wrapping her head around his neck. "I don't even think he will be there anyway" She lied. She knew he would be there after she asked Aria. She was happy that she hadn't had to lie to Caleb though. She thought after the text from -A she would have to say that he wasn't bothering her when he was, but She had barely seen him all week.

"Okay, but...text me just in case. If he so much as talks to you, you let me know"

"Caleb, what ever you said worked. You have nothing to worry about. By tomorrow, I'll be in bed with you, all horizontal and sweaty"

"Mmmm, don't say things like that" He whispered hoarsely. "Its hard to keep control when my girlfriend is rubbing her little ass against my crotch"

"I can't keep up with you" She whispered back, kissing him. It wasn't long until they were a pair of tangled limbs, lying in Hanna's bed. _So much for going to Aria's in 5 minutes._

* * *

"I'm so happy you and Caleb are back together!" Aria said as they all watched chick flicks in her room.

"Me too. Speaking of...was he the reason you were so late today?" Spencer said with a smirk.

"I'm happy too. And no, I told you, I couldn't find my phone and I didn't wanna leave home without it" Hanna lied, putting a big handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Sure..." Spencer chimed, making Aria laugh and Hanna throw some popcorn at her.

"So what's going on with Em and Ali?, Like are they together now?" Hanna asked.

"What makes you think that?" Aria asked innocently.

" _Come_ _on_ Aria!" Spencer started. "Have you not noticed? Em basically does anything and everything she says"

"Well, I guess they _have_ been a little clingy lately" Aria admitted. "By the way Han, sorry for not doing such a good job of sticking up for you last week with Ali, she was saying some cruel stuff"

"Yeah, sorry Han" Spencer said.

"No, Its not you're fault, you guys actually tried. Em just sat there not wanting to interfere with queen Ali and you guys couldn't stop her, once Ali starts, she keeps going"

"She's been a real pain since she's been back. I think she's actually starting to believe that she was kidnapped-" Spencer was saying before a phone started ringing. As usual, all they're faces paled at the sound, but Hanna realized it was coming from her phone so she whipped it out.

"Relax, its just Caleb" She said, answering it.

"Couldn't stay away from you're lover for four hours!" Spencer shouted at the speaker to Caleb, earning a 'shut up' from Hanna. There wasn't much cell service so she stepped into the hall and walked a bit until she had a few bars.

"Hey baby" He said, making her pulse race, as it did whenever he called her 'baby' or 'babe' or just complimented her. He had a way of changing her mood.

"Hey, what's up" She said sweetly.

"Nothing, just checking on you" He said, it came out really fuzzy on the phone so she walked down the hall some more, till the end.

"Nothings happened, I'm just with the girls"

"Just checking"

"As much as I _love_ how protective of me you are, you have nothing to worry about. Nothing has happened, and I don't think anything will. You scared him off"

"Good. I can't have anyone else touching you. I'm the only one who can see 'the twins'" He chuckled thinking back to that night.

"What?! How do you-...are you stalking me?, cause me and the girls had a conversation like 10 minutes ago-"

"No Han, as much as I would love to hear about your little convo, thats what you said to me the night you came over drunk" He smirked.

"Oh my god..." She groaned. "What else did I say?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing... _much_ "

"Ugh, You know what, I don't even wanna know" She groaned again and he laughed. "I should probably go, don't wanna keep the girls waiting"

"I get it, see you tomorrow"

"See you then, Love you"

"Love you too, bye" He said before hanging up.

"Guessing that little conversation was with you're boyfriend?" Zack said peering out at the end of the hall where she was.

"It's none of you're business" She said walking past him. He grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I didn't appreciate him coming to see me the other day"

"Why shouldn't he have? You were harassing me"

"I wasn't harassing you. Don't tell him anything ever again"

"Oh and what are you gonna do" She said in a bitchy tone.

"Well, now that you're boyfriend isn't here, I can pretty much do what I want"

"Let go of me" She said trying to get her arm out if his tight grip. He pushed her little body against the wall and kissed her, but was immediately interrupted by Spencer walking to the bathroom.

Zack pulled himself off her and started walking back down the hall. "Don't say a word" He said to Spencer, then walking down the stairs.

"Oh my god, what was that?!" Spencer whisper-yelled.

"He...he's just been...been..like obsessed with me for a while and...and like trying to get me to sleep with him" She stuttered, embarrassed by the whole situation.

"How long has this been going on for!?"

"Like...three weeks" Hanna said fiddling with her fingers.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"He told me not to! I don't wanna cross him! Besides, he said he would stop after he's married"

"Wait, you're not like...into him..are you?"

"What?! No! God no. I have been trying to get him away from me, he only stopped when Caleb punched him, but I guess he started again. Please don't tell anyone, it's embarrassing enough and he might do something bad"

"Ugh..I guess but you need to tell Caleb about this at least. If he does something like that again and I don't happen to be there, then he might succeed in what he wants"

"Look, I don't wanna talk about this, just don't say anything in front of Aria and forget it happened" Hanna said, walking back into the bedroom.

* * *

Later on, the girls were still talking and discussing what boots they prefer from various magazines. Secretly, Spencer texted Caleb while Hanna was having a rant about a model wearing red lipstick with a blue dress.

 _S- I know about Hanna and Zack, this has got to end._

She was surprised when he texted back almost immediately.

 _C- What did he do?_

 _S- Nothing too bad, He just kissed her but he seemed pretty_ _angry._

Caleb didn't reply to that, it may have been nothing to Spencer but this was making him really angry. He told Zack to leave her alone but he didn't, and told Hanna that she shouldn't go but she did, and now this happened. Spencer's right, this had to end, but how? He couldn't just kill him.

He quickly texted Hanna after not replying to Spencer. _C- Han, why didn't you tell me he kissed you? I need to teach this guy a lesson, he can't_ _keep doing this._

When Hanna read it her eyes widened. She didn't even tell him about it, only her and Spencer knew. Mrs. Montgomery took Hanna out her thoughts by knocking on Aria's door.

"Aria, have you seen my keys?, I can't find them" Ella said through the door.

"Coming" She shouted back. "1 sec" She said to the girls, walking out the door.

"Spencer! You told Caleb!?" Hanna said when Aria was out of sight.

"I'm sorry Han, but he needed to know"

"Thats my job to tell him! Now he's pissed at me and he's gonna do something stupid to Zack!"

"Han, if Caleb does something then he'll leave you alone-"

"Don't you get it! -A knows and they told me that Caleb can't know! I have to go, tell Aria I felt sick or my mum called or something" Hanna said, grabbing her bag and running out the door before Spencer could reply.

* * *

Hanna drove straight to Caleb's apartment, when she got there, he was just about to leave.

"Han, you said you would tell me if anything happened!" He said. "I'm gonna go over there and beat the crap out of him" He said walking past her into the hall by the stairs.

"No don't!" She said trying to grab his arm for him to stop. It didn't work though because he's 10 times stronger than her "Please Caleb, don't"

"So now you're defending the guy?" He turned around.

"No, I just..." She knows she shouldn't tell him, but this was the easier option than him doing something crazy. "I got a text last week"

"From who?"

"Who do you think" She rolled her eyes, showing him her phone. "Please Caleb, don't do anything"

"Fine" He sighed. He didn't want -A to make Hanna 'Pay' just because he did something. "I won't do anything" He said placing his hands on her hips.

She smiled at him. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She said in a small voice.

"What about you're sleepover?"

"Well I was too scared that you were gonna do something stupid, so I rushed here with a lousy excuse and now I can't go back there and I don't really wanna stay home alone tonight"

"Sorry, but I think I'm expecting another blonde" He joked.

"Oh, that's a shame cause I'm not wearing any underwear" She joked back, kissing him.

 **Hope you like this chapter, let me know in the reviews xx Also, if you have any ideas just let me know xxx 3**


	6. Late

**Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this one, although its quite short x**

The next morning, after Hanna had slept at Caleb's, she woke up to an empty bed. There was a note at the side, _Getting coffee and you're favorite breakfast, won't be long x -Caleb._ She thinks its so cute that he leaves a note whenever he's going somewhere. She was kinda scared last night about what -A is going to do about her telling Caleb, but maybe he/she/it doesn't know yet. _Please. -A knows everything,_ She thought.

For some reason she felt a wave of sickness run through her body and ran to the toilet and started throwing up. _What did I eat?._ She only got sick a few times before getting up and brushing her teeth. When Caleb came back with the food and coffee's, Hanna was no longer hungry. She checked the period app on her phone, and it said that she's late, 3 days. They've had sex like a thousand times since they've been together and she doesn't remember if they were safe _all_ of those times.

* * *

Later, Hanna went to Spencer's, telling Caleb that Spence was 'having a _major_ crisis', even though Hanna was the one with the major crisis. She told Spencer that she's late and Spencer spent a half hour telling Hanna to calm down while she freaked out. They both went the pharmacy and got 3 types of pregnancy tests. Hanna wanted to take them with her, but Spencer insisted she do it with Caleb. Hanna was now with Caleb watching TV, awkwardly trying to figure out what to say. He was sitting there clueless while she was going crazier each second.

"Um..Caleb. I have to tell you something" She said.

"What is it?" He mumbled, his eyes not leaving the football game that was on.

"Ugh..Its kinda important" She said trying to get his attention. He still didn't move his eyes and was completely focused on the game. She cleared her throat to try and get his attention once again, but he still wouldn't move.

"Caleb, I'm late" She blurted out.

He checked his watch and looked back at the screen. "It's only 5, and doesn't you're curfew not exist when you're mum's away?"

"No, I mean I'm late" She said and he still didn't get it. "Like _late_ late" Still he was clueless, his face full of confusion. "For my period you idiot!"

His face visibly paled and he froze in the spot. "You mean...like...you could be..."

"Pregnant? Yeah."

"Oh" He said.

"' _Oh_ '? What does 'Oh' mean?" She said trying to figure out what he was thinking.

He took longer than she thought it would for him to reply. "Um...I'm just gonna...I'm just gonna get some air" He said walking towards the small balcony he had. After a few minutes she followed him there. He was looking out with a cigarette in his mouth. He's been smoking on and off since he's been back, he said he needs to, to take the edge off things.

"Are you okay?" She asked behind him.

"I'm just...thinking"

"About what?" She said in a small voice.

He turned around. "Hanna, I just need some time" He said in a forceful way, almost shouting. "Maybe you should just leave" He said, looking at her with anger in his eyes and putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

She already had tears in her eyes but when he said that, she started balling. She couldn't believe it. He was meant to be supportive and telling her that 'its all alright' and that they'd 'get through this'. Now he's kicking her out! She looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks and then grabbed her bag and ran off, slamming the door as hard as she could.

She drove to Spencer's, as she was the only one she told and barged in her house, interrupting a make-out session her and Toby were having on the couch.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Spencer said sarcastically, pulling away from Toby and buttoning the top buttons on her blouse. She then noticed that Hanna had mascara and tear stains all over her face. "Han, what's wrong?, did you take the test?"

"No, I didn't take it, Caleb kicked me out" She sobbed, going into the hastings fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Wait what happened?" Toby asked, not knowing what was happening. Spencer filled him in, Hanna adding bits about Caleb being a prick.

"How could he do this to me!" Hanna exclaimed. "He told me when he was trying to get me back with him that he would love and protect me through anything, and when he finds out I could be pregnant with his child, he kicks me out! I should be kicking him out for not wearing a condom!"

"He's just processing. If it were me I would do the same" Toby said, trying to defend his best friend, even though what Caleb did was bad.

"If you did that, you would never see me again" Spencer said to Toby. "Han, I know this is bad but you need to calm down. Have you eaten yet?, Its only 5:30"

"Spencer! I can't think about food right now! I'm having a crisis!"

"I know, but maybe you shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach and if you are pregnant then drinking won't help it"

"I don't care. I'm gonna take one now, see if I am pregnant" Hanna said reaching into her bag to grab all 3 tests they bought.

"Han, don't you think you should wait for Caleb-"

"Spencer, Caleb does not care." Hanna said running to the hastings downstairs bathroom.

She got one of the tests out the box they were in and sat down on toilet. She was about to pee on the stick but then she realized she had started her period. _Thank fuck for that._ She is so not ready to be a mother and she's too angry at Caleb for this.

She went back into the kitchen. "I'm on my period! I'm not pregnant!" She said smiling and jumping at them, not caring that Toby may not have wanted to know that. Toby and her are like brother and sister.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" Spencer said hugging the blonde while Toby just sat there.

About 10 minutes later, they were eating dinner and talking about light-hearted topics, about Toby mostly because the three never spend enough time together. Spencer _had_ suggested that when this fight is all over then they should go on double dates, but Hanna was in no mood to think about Caleb, which is why she declined 17 calls from him.

' _Knock Knock Knock'_

They all looked over to see Caleb standing outside the door with flowers and what looked like a box of chocolates. "Think Its for you" Spencer said to Hanna. Hanna knows that if Spencer were to open the door for him then she'd let him in, and Hanna didn't want that so she went to the door.

"Han, I'm so sorry for my reaction earlier and for kicking you out, I didn't mean to come off so hard. I promise I'll act better and support you and-" He started before she cut him off.

"I'm not pregnant you ass-hole" She shouted with a disgusted look, slamming the door in his face. He knows how stubborn she is and she won't budge anytime soon if he doesn't do something drastic. He walked into the Hastings house and dumped the flowers and chocolate on the side and picked Hanna up from the stool she was on and slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her tiny fists punching his back and her squeals. Spencer and Toby just laughed at what he did and Toby shot him a 'good luck'.

"Caleb! Put me down!" She shouted as he walked them outside, far enough away from the house that she couldn't run back inside and lock the doors and that Spencer and Toby wouldn't be able to hear her screaming and shouting at him. He walked them to the barn and gently placed her down but backed her against the wall of the barn, putting his hands on either side if her waist, trapping her.

"Let me go!" She said struggling, but it didn't work.

"Han, I'm so sorry, I _really_ am. I didn't mean it-"

"Caleb! When you find out that you're 17 year old girlfriend could be pregnant, you don't say 'Oh' and then start shouting at her and kick her out of you're apartment!"

"I didn't mean to, I was scared-"

"Don't you think I was scared? You don't have to carry a baby for 9 months and I thought that you would tell me that you'd 'be here for me' and 'we'll get through this together'. But no, instead you shout and walk away. I thought I could count on you, but maybe I can't." She said pulling his hands off her and storming away.

Obviously, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back, pressing her against the wall harder and holding her wrists, rather tight. "Caleb, stop man-handling me" She said and He laughed slightly at her.

"Han, you _can_ count on me. I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again, okay? I'll be with you in anything you go through, I promise"

"But if you acted that way when you found out I _could_ be pregnant, what would you do if you found out I _was_ pregnant! Would you just pack up and move away again?"

"No, I'm not going to leave you again, never"

"Just let me go!" She squealed, struggling out of his grasp. That only made him hold onto her wrists tighter, painfully tight in fact.

"Hanna just hear me out!" He half shouted, getting angry at the situation.

She just continued struggling, trying to pull her hands from his, but again, he just squeezed them tighter, not wanting to let her go. "Please Caleb" She said quietly. "You're hurting me"

When She said that he looked down and realized that he was holding on to her tiny, soft wrists too tight. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" He mumbled, stroking the purple marks he made with his thumb. "I didn't mean to, I just...I just wanted to talk to you"

"Do you not think I wanted to talk to you earlier?" She said, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did, _please_ forgive me. I was being stupid, I'm just...I'm not ready to be a father and I freaked out"

"Caleb, I get that" She spoke softly, calming down a bit. "But, I'm not ready either, and I needed you today." She said, then walking away from him and going into Spencer's house. He obviously followed her and watched as she chucked some of her stuff in her bag.

"Han, please just talk to me. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you" He pleaded.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go home, I'll see you later. Bye Spence, Bye Tobes" She mumbled with a tight smile and walking out.

When she was gone, Caleb sat next to the others on the stool. "What can I do to make things right?" He huffed.

"Caleb, to be fair, what you did was pretty awful. If Toby did that, we would be done for good so lets hope Hanna doesn't think that way" Spencer said, stirring her coffee.

"What do you guys think I should do?" He said again.

"Just let her know that you'll always be there for her and shit like that" Toby suggested.

"But she's Hanna. She's dramatic, so you're gonna have to do something drastic. Yes, prove to her that you'll never leave her and stuff, but also get her something, or do something for her." Spencer said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know, just do something to take her mind off things"

* * *

The next day, Caleb found himself knocking on Hanna's door, thankful that Ashley isn't there or she would most likely kick him out for what he did. Luckily, Ashley didnt know so Caleb managed to call her for something. He knocked a few times and Hanna answered it, standing in her short pajama shorts and Caleb's hoodie, still with her perfect curls and makeup.

"Hey" She said softly, putting her hands in the pockets.

"Not kicking me out?"

"No" She simled, rolling her eyes and opening the door for him.

"Han, I'm so sorry for letting you down yesterday. I never wanted you to feel like I don't care about you or that I won't be here for you" He said sincerely, following her into the kitchen.

"It's fine" She said getting a drink from the fridge, a soda for him and water for her.

"' _Its Fine_ '?" He quoted her, confused. "What about being all angry at me because I've been an idiot?"

"I'm not angry about that anymore" She said sitting next to him.

"Then what are you angry about?" He asked, noticing she was still not her happy self.

"I'm not angry. I was yesterday but I'm not anymore. I realized that I'm not mad, I'm just scared"

"Scared of what?"

"Just..I Love you so much and...I'm just scared that if something like this happens again, or if you leave or something and we'll end up breaking up. I just wanna know that you won't bail on me and this ins't just some temporary relationship for you, because it isn't for me"

"Hanna, how could you think that. This is not just a sex based relationship and you are not second best. I Love you so much, I have since a long time ago. I never stopped loving you when when you broke up with me because of the Jenna thing, when I broke up with you because of -A, when I left for Ravenswood. There won't be a day that I won't Love you the way I do now because you are my everything." He said sternly, never breaking the eye contact.

"You mean it?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I mean it" He said kissing her cheek. "I got you something" He said pulling out an envelope from his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Open it"

She opened it up and pulled out Two plain tickets. "What are these?" She smiled up at him.

"Plane Tickets. You, Me, Spencer and Toby are going to Paris for Spring Break. I planned it with them last night"

"What!? Oh my god Caleb! Are we really?!"

"Yes, I know how you've always wanted to go to paris with a friend and 'pretend you're Blair and Serena in Gossip Girl'"

"You remembered?" She smiled. Paris is her favorite place and she has always wanted to go, but never got round to it. Her face changed from happy to sad suddenly. "But there's no way my mum will let me go."

"I rang her last night, she's fine with it. So is Mrs. Hastings"

"My mum said she's fine with it?"

"Yeah, I said I'll look after you the whole time, and she made me promise that I punch anyone who tries to go near you -which I would do anyway, and not let you spend too much money unless its something you can both share. She knows how protective I am of you so she's fine"

"Oh my god! Caleb, you are the best boyfriend ever"

"This is the least I can do. I have a lot more to do to show you how much you mean to me" He said. Suddenly he grabbed a pen from the side and grabbed her hand, knelt down and drew a ring on her ring finger.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he put the pen down.

"It's like a promise ring. I can't exactly give you an engagement ring now, but I hope to one day. I need you to know that I'm not with you because I'm bored and you're hot. I'm with you because I love you, and I promise to love you for as long as you let me, and always treat you like the Princess you are. You are the important thing in my life, and the best thing thats ever happened to me. I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday, but I promise it won't happen again"

She grinned at him like a 4-year-old. He stood up and put his hands on her hips and smiled back, but his smile wasn't half as bug as Hanna's huge one. "You're the cutest and I Love you too. Always" She beamed, kissing him hard on the lips.

 **Hope you guys like this one! I don't know why but I really like Spoby with Haleb so I thought I would add them in, but don't worry, in Paris they won't be** **together all the time, there will be Haleb moments on there own. There will also be stuff about -A, considering -A said that 'there will be punishments' if she tells Caleb. Review? x**


	7. l'amour à Paris

**Thank you for the wonderful** **reviews, I'm so happy you like this story and you liked the last chapter. Just so you know, Hanna no longer has the black dip dye in her hair, and her hair is also a little longer (I don't rly like it when its shot), and her fashion sense is less gothy and more girly xx**

"I am so excited to get away from -A, Zack, Ali, Rosewood. I'm just so excited!" Hanna said to Spencer as they walked to the school parking lot.

"Me too! I only have a few things left to pack and them I'm done. Toby and I haven't spent any real time together for ages, so this should be good for us" She replied, getting her keys out of her pocket. They were all leaving on the 10pm flight this evening, the day they break up from school. They have both been talking about it all day, Em and Aria are insanely happy and excited for them, but Allison was just jealous.

Hanna walked Spence to her car and turned around to see Caleb standing by His car, waiting for her to finish school. "There's my ride, I'll see you at the airport" Hanna said as Spence got into her own car.

"See you then! Don't be late" She waved. Hanna walked to Caleb's car, kissing his lips and jumping in.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Boring, but we didn't do much since its a half day. Have you packed?"

"Almost everything, but don't worry, I left room for you're hair dryer and hair products" He laughed.

"Hey! They didn't fit, what am I supposed to do?" She defended herself as he laughed more.

They drove to Hanna's and finished packing, Hanna changed into some comfier clothes and re-did her makeup and they both ate dinner. After a few hours of making sure they have everything, and cuddling on the couch, it was time they drive to the airport. There flight is at 10 so they had to be at the airport at 7.

They met up with Spencer and Toby after they went through security, the guys in Starbucks and the girls making there way to duty free. When their flight was called, they boarded the plane and took their seats. Caleb was sitting by the window and Hanna was sitting by the isle, Spencer and Toby across from them. They were sitting in first class, comfier chairs, complimentary champagne, nicer food, blankets, pillows, and there was also a shutter in-between where Spencer and Toby were sitting and where Hanna and Caleb were. Hanna _really_ doesn't like flying so she was kinda freaking out since its an 8 hour flight.

"Han, calm down, You're gonna be fine" Caleb said as she rambled on about planes being the death of her.

"You don't know that" She shot back and he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Hanna, nothings gonna happen. Do you think these boots would go well with that burberry coat I have?" Spencer said, showing her a page from her magazine, trying to take her mind off the plane ride. It worked, because for an hour and a half, they talked about different items of clothing and pairing the perfect outfits together. They occasionally asked the guys for advice, but they really had no clue.

Spencer and Toby were now both asleep 3 hours in, and Hanna and Caleb were beginning to get sleepy. Spencer had shut the shutter between them when they were about to go to sleep so they had some privacy. "Oh my god! Caleb look at these shoes!" Hanna said a bit too loud that Caleb wondered if she woke up Spencer and Toby. She showed him a page from the 6th magazine she had read. The shoes were silver strappy, sparkly heels.

"There part of Jimmy Choo's limited edition handmade Italian line!" She said, smiling so widely and biting her lip so she didn't squeal.

"They're nice" He said.

"' _They're nice'_? They're perfect!"

"And they're also 3,000 dollars" He smiled, knowing how expensive her taste is.

"Well, a girl can dream" She said, putting the magazine in her bag and cuddling into Caleb's chest. "Thank you for doing all this. I've always wanted to go to Paris with my best friend, and I've always wanted to travel with my boyfriend and now I'm doing both"

He leaned down and kissed her, covering them both with the blanket. "Trust me, its barely a gift when I like it just as much as you. I get to spend 2 weeks with my super hot girlfriend, doing whatever we please"

"I can't wait" She kissed him again. The kiss soon turned heated and passionate but Caleb didn't think he was going to last much longer if they didn't stop soon.

"Babe" He pulled away. "As much as I'd love to kiss you until you're pretty blonde head pops off, I don't think anyone else on the plane would like to hear you screaming my name" He whispered in her ear, only making her want him more. She closed the shutter connecting them from the isle so no one could see them, and straddled him.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to be really quiet" She whispered in his ear.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb were now fast asleep after there heated plane-sex. They were about to land so Spencer knocked on the slide door they had pulled shut.

"Guys, we're landing in 10" She said shaking her blonde friend awake.

"Where the hell am I?" Hanna groaned.

"We're about to land in Paris" She laughed at her.

"Already?" Hanna said widening her eyes. "I need to change my outfit!" She said shooing Spencer out and shutting the door again, starting to get changed. Caleb woke up to the sound of a zipper and rummaging and when he opened his eyes he saw Hanna taking off her top.

"Thats a nice way to wake up"

"Sorry, but we have no time for round two, I need to get changed" She smirked at him, putting on her Marc Jacobs tight white cropped top and slipping on the matching high waisted white skirt with a floral patten. Wearing them together only created her toned midriff to be shown but she skirt was rather short. She also pulled out her white Gucci heels and started applying more makeup.

"Han, this isn't a fashion show, why are you wearing such a nice outfit?, not that I'm complaining though" He said eyeing her perfect curves which are shown easily in the outfit.

"Every road is a runway Caleb, and its Paris. If you have to look fashionable in any place, its here." She said as she applied her mascara like a pro.

After She was done getting ready, they packed their stuff away, including what Caleb felt like 10 thousand magazines. They then landed and got their luggage, Caleb eyeing all the guys who stared at his young girlfriend. This was going to be a _long_ trip for him.

"You know Han, you didn't need to bring two suit cases" Spencer said as she lugged them outside.

"Spence, heels and bags take up _a lot_ of room"

They all laughed at her. "Here" Caleb said grabbing one of her cases.

"Thanks babe" She said kissing his cheek.

They called a cab and started loading they're luggage in it. "So can you finally tell us where we're staying?" Spencer said once they climbed in.

"Caleb booked the Mandarin Oriental for us four, separate rooms, but opposite each other" Toby said.

"Oh my god! That's my favorite hotel!" Hanna said. She's been to the one in New York, Hawaii, loads of places, but she's never been to her favorite hotel in her favorite place.

"Duh" Caleb said in her ear. She smiled at him. She thought its so cute that he's doing all of this just for her, doing her favorite things, making sure they travel 1st class and staying at an expensive hotel.

"If this is how you make it up to me when we fight, we should fight more often" She whispered.

"Not a chance" He said wrapping his arm around her and pressing a kiss on her lips, which turned in to a mini make-out session.

"We're only in the taxi and you two are already all over each other" Spencer laughed. "Hanna you're too horny" She joked.

"You should have seen her on the plane" Caleb said, earning a laugh from Spencer and Toby and a slap on the chest from Hanna.

"Caleb! Don't talk about our sex life in front of them" She whined.

"So you admit you had sex?" Toby teased.

"On a plane Hanna?" Spencer laughed.

Hanna went red and nestled her head in Caleb's chest, trying to hide her embarrassment. A few minutes later, they had already arrived at the hotel and Caleb checked all of them in (because he had booked it). When Hanna walked into the room, she fell in love. It was _huge_. The walls were surrounded in glass and there was a button you had to press for the curtains to go down. There was thousands of pillows, a gigantic sofa, a mini kitchen and a flat screen TV.

"Look at that bed!" Hanna said laying herself down on it and feeling the soft sheet on the plump duvet. "You could literately fit 5 fat guys in here" She said as she sunk down in the memory foam mattress.

"Good" He laughed lying on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows. "We need a big bed" He kissed her quickly.

"Caleb, this room is amazing"

"Its should be, its the honeymoon suite"

"You got the honeymoon suite?"

"Yeah, Spencer and Toby have the same one. The other ones weren't romantic enough for my Princess"

"You're so cheesy" She said putting her hand behind his neck and pulling his lips to hers.

"I was joking, this was just the only one with enough closet space for you" He said and she slapped his arm.

"I don't have _that much_ clothes"

"Yes. You do Han" Spencer said walking in, seeing him on top of her, Toby following behind.

"Knock much?" Hanna said, Caleb climbing off her, both standing up.

"You left your door open and Oh my god, this place is amazing. Thank you Caleb!" She said hugging him.

"Yeah, thanks man, this is great" Toby said.

"Have you guys seen the bathroom?" Caleb said causing both girls to run to it. It was massive. The bath was like a small swimming pool which doubled as a jacuzzi and a shower. There was 2 sinks with loads of complimentary soaps and shampoos from expensive places. The girls stated smelling the fragrances and looking at all the tiny soaps, while the guys were in the bedroom talking.

"Dude, how the hell did you pay for all this? First class, _this_ hotel?" Toby said.

"Well My mum is paying for it now, but I got a job actually. It doesn't start until when we get back, but It pays a lot"

"Thats great" Toby said pulling him in a man hug. "What is it?"

"Its a hacking job, I can't even tell you the name of the company, but its legit"

"Congrats. Does Hanna know?"

"No, I'll tell her soon but not yet"

"Toby, look at these tiny soaps!" Spencer beamed walking in, Hanna behind.

"Its nothing compared to the view from the balcony" Toby replied, all four of them walking towards the sliding doors.

"The view is amazing" Hanna said looking at the Eiffel tower and the cute cafés. "I'll call Emily, you call Aria" She said to Spencer, whipping out her phone. Both guys laughed at them, while they explained to the others how amazing everything is and switching phones so they could talk to the other.

"Aw, I miss them already. What if they get lonely?" Hanna pouted once they hung up.

"I do too, but they won't get lonely, Aria's going to stay with Fitz in Buenos Ares and Em has Ali" Spencer said.

"Lucky her" Hanna said sarcastically.

"Whats the deal with you and her?" Toby asked.

"Nothing much, she just _loves_ pissing me off" Hanna rolled her eyes.

"God, She's such a bitch. And after everything we've done for her" Spencer said. "Anyway, lets not speak of her. We have to unpack and I need a nap"

"Yeah, and we have an 8 o'clock reservation and you girls take ages to get ready, so we better get started" Caleb said.

"Its only 7 in the morning?" Toby said.

"But we need to rest, unpack and Hanna takes ages to do her hair and makeup and pick out shoes and shit" Caleb said.

"I don't take long to get ready!" Hanna said as they walked into the room again.

"Yes you do" Spencer, Caleb and Toby said at the same time.

After Spencer and Toby went to there room, and Caleb and Hanna unpacked their things and jumped into the bath-jacuzzi. They could barely keep their hands off each other and Hanna was _extra_ grateful for everything that he's doing for her this trip. They then put on the hotel fluffy white robes that Hanna insist they wear and slept in each others arms for a few hours.

When Caleb woke up, he looked down to see his beautiful girlfriend peacefully sleeping, her head nuzzled on his arm and her hand squeezing his robe tightly while she snored lightly. She said squeezing his shirt 'makes her feel safe'. He smiled at the sight and then realized that he was the luckiest guy alive. He swore to himself that he wouldn't do something stupid like the other week again and would do his best to make her happy. If she hadn't forgiven him for it, then he wouldn't be able to kiss her and tell her he loves her. Why did she forgive him? She could have anyone she wants but she chose him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her groaning and stretching.

"Hey" He kissed her, stroking her cheek lovingly. "You look cute when you're sleeping by the way"

"So do you" She smiled. "What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "It's quarter to 6"

"I better start getting ready then" She said getting up but he pulled her back down.

"But we have 2 hours"

"But I haven't even picked out my outfit. I don't know how I'm going to decide, I bought 17 evening outfits"

"We're not even here for that long" He laughed. "Okay, how bout you pick three and you model them for me and I'll choose"

"Really?" She grinned, he never wanted to do that.

"Yeah" He smiled. No, he didn't want to spend time looking at clothes, but he wanted this trip to be about her and seeing her strutting around in tiny dresses doesn't sound half bad.

She kissed him. "We've slept all day, we're not gonna be tired enough to sleep tonight"

"Good because we have a lot to make up for. You haven't stayed at my place all week and I've missed you, in every way"

"Its not my fault, my mum wanted me home. And besides, we're going to be together each night for two weeks"

"True, now get you're little ass in the bathroom and start getting ready, the longer you're gone, the longer I can't kiss you"

"Okay" She laughed at him, kissing his lips and getting up. "By the way my ass isn't 'little'" She said as the walked into the bathroom, causing him to smirk.

* * *

An hour and 15 minutes later, Hanna walked out of the bathroom with her makeup and hair done, still in her fluffy robe.

"Okay, I'm thinking...This one" She pulled a dress out. "This one" Another one. "And this one" She pulled out the last one, showing them to Caleb. She modeled them for him, him enjoying the part where she changed her bras to match the dress. She changed in front of him because they were just so comfortable together, but he was finding it hard to concentrate on the dress when a few seconds ago she was standing there naked. He picked the long red one which went down to the floor, the bottom of it trailing behind her. It had a long slit that started just below her underwear and showed one of her luscious long legs and also had a deep cleavage which is probably why Caleb chose it.

"You look gorgeous" He said walking over to her and zipping the dress up. "How am I supposed to look at you all evening when you look like that, and not touch you"

"You can touch me, but we can't be too affectionate. Toby and Spencer can't stop teasing me about it"

 _'Knock Knock Knock'_

"Come in" Caleb shouted and Toby came walking in.

"Spencer's being really dramatic and said she needs your help and she's kicked me out" Toby said to Hanna, rolling his eyes. "You look great by the way"

"Thank you" She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I will sort her out"

She walked into Spencer's room and she was standing in a strapless short black body-con with an elegant gold pattern on it. "Love it! Whats the problem?" Hanna said, fixing Spencer's necklace and fluffing up her hair.

"I can't decide on the shoes. The Gucci's or the Manolo's" She said holding up two shoes.

"Hmmm" Hanna thought. "Wait, I have the prefect pair of gold Louboutin peep toes that'll go great with that dress"

She walked back into her room and interrupted the guy time they were having. "Are you two almost done?, We're gonna be late" Caleb said.

"What? We haven't even done our jewelry or bags yet!" Hanna whined.

"But we'll loose the reservation" Caleb said.

"Why don't the two of you go get the table and we'll be there shortly, just text me the address" She said putting on some black strappy heels and grabbing the gold ones for Spence.

"Han" Caleb groaned.

She walked over to him and fixed the collar on his shirt and put her hands around his neck, pulling him down slightly that his eyes automatically went to her cleavage. She kissed his lips tenderly and left her lips lingering over his. "Please Caleb?" She whispered, batting her long lashes.

He was silent for a second, taking in her beauty. "Okay" He breathed.

She pulled away, shaking her head and laughing. "You're too easy River's" She said turning around and walking out.

"Dude, she's got you wrapped around her finger" Toby said.

"Like Spencer doesn't control you too" Caleb said and Toby laughed, knowing its true.

* * *

Caleb and Toby had been sitting in the restaurant for 15 minutes when they saw their girlfriends walking in. Both of their eyes widened as they looked at them strutting towards them, laughing about something, with perfect hair, perfect makeup and hot outfits. Almost every guy in the restaurant turned to see the blonde with the nice rack and the brunette with the long legs. Obviously both Toby and Caleb glared at them, but they were still overwhelmed by their girlfriends. "We're lucky guys" Toby muttered to Caleb, practically drooling.

Hanna had chosen a black clutch by Valentino and had put on a red lipstick to match her dress and Caleb couldn't take his eyes off her. "Hey" Hanna said, kissing Caleb's cheek as he pulled her chair out for her. "What is it?" She said when he didn't reply and just stared at her. "Is there something wrong with my makeup?" She started panicking.

"No. No, It's just you...you're so perfect" He said, leaned in close to her.

She smiled at him and kissed him, adoring the way he looks at her. "Thank you. This place is so fancy" She said once they pulled away.

"Apparently the food is great. By the way you were right earlier"

"About what?"

"You're ass is defiantly not 'little'" He smirked and she laughed.

"How do you two walk in heels that high?" Toby asked them.

"Practice" They replied simultaneously.

"Did you guys bring you're fake ID's?" Caleb asked, so they could order alcoholic drinks. Caleb and Toby are 18 but the girls are 17 and unlike Pensilvania, in Paris the drinking age is 18 so they had more of a chance getting served.

"Yep" They both said. They had an amazing dinner, lovely food and it was nice all of them catching up about everything. They then went back to the hotel and made their way to the bar. The girls had a few cocktails and were a little tipsy but the guys stuck to beer and were practically sober, looking after the giggling girls.

"Lets all go swimming!" Spencer suggested excitedly.

"No, skinny dipping!" Hanna said.

"I think the pool might be closed but-" Toby was saying before an unfamiliar voice cut him off.

"Hanna?" A young guy, round their age said.

"Andy? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" She said standing up and hugging him.

"I live here. Well not here in this hotel, but nearby. God, I can't believe this is happening. You look...amazing" He eyed her. Spencer and Toby both looked at Caleb and saw the angry look on his face.

"Thank you" She grinned. "Well last time you saw me I was a fat blob so I can't believe you recognized me. Oh, and this is my best friend Spencer, her boyfriend Toby and my boyfriend Caleb. Sit down" She said patting the chair next to her.

"How do you guys know each other?" Caleb asked, skeptical as to who this guy is.

"We were best friends in Junior school, but I moved to London when we were going into High School" He answered, smiling. "Well, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm actually meeting some friends, but as long as you're here, Hanna, we should do Lunch or something"

"That would be great, here's my number" She said writing it down on the napkin under her glass. "It was great to see you"

"You too" He winked, walking away.

Hanna turned back to face the rest of them and saw the anger written all over Caleb's face. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing" He said but anyone should sense the joyously in his voice.

"Caleb" She rolled her eyes at him. "He's just an old friend. Now lets drink."

After a few more drinks, the girls were drunk, dancing together on the dance floor. It wasn't until about 15 minutes later that Toby and Caleb spotted the girls dancing with a young group of guys. They were walking over to get them when Caleb saw Andy grinding himself against Hanna's ass, whispering something in her ear while she laughs. He walked fast to her and pulled her away from him and glared.

"Don't make a scene" Toby said to Caleb, seeing him squeeze his fists together in anger. Caleb decided that was the best option, and just walked away, his arm wrapped round the blonde, keeping her steady while Toby did the same with Spencer.

When they got into the elevator, Hanna pressed all the buttons while Spencer complained about them ruining their fun. "Caleb, can we go back? Spencer and I were making friends" Hanna slurred.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yeah, they said they'd take us to their hotel rooms and let us try on fancy clothes" She said.

"I think thats just something they say to get you're clothes _off_ " Toby said.

When they got to the room, Spencer and Hanna said they're goodbyes and Toby and Caleb said they're 'good lucks'. "Caleb, we should raid the mini fridge!" Hanna said.

"No Hanna, lets not do that" He laughed. She struggled with the zip on her dress so he undid it for her, watching it fall to the ground. She also took off her bra, leaving her there in just her panties. Caleb tried to look at her eyes but he was finding it hard. "Where are you're pajama's Han?" He asked.

"I didn't pack any" She mumbled, taking off her makeup with a wipe.

"Why?" He asked.

"There's no need" She yawned. "We're gonna have sex every night anyway so we'll both be naked"

He laughed at her. "Not tonight"

"Why not? I thought you love me?"

"I do Love you Han, but I'm not taking advantage of you. You'll kill me in the morning if I do. Here, have this" He said, putting the fluffy robe around her body. He brushed her teeth, washed her face and laid her in the bed, covering her in all the blankets because she said she's cold. He turned off the main light and climbed in next to her.

"I Love You Caleb" She said cuddling into him.

"I Love You too Han" He kissed her lips. "What was Andy saying to you while you were dancing earlier?" He asked.

"I don't really remember...I think he said 'I'm getting hard from you'. I'm not sure what this 'hard' thing he speaks of, but he's getting me one" She said.

Caleb felt anger rising in his blood but just kissed her forehead. "Don't speak to him again okay?"

"Don't worry Caleb, you have nothing to worry about. I used to have a huge teenage girl crush on him but now I'm so in Love with you and I don't want anybody else"

"I don't want anyone else either"

 **Hope you liked it! I'm trying to make them longer but if you prefer them shorter, just let me know xxx Review?**


	8. Love Lock

**Sorry its taken so long to update! hope you're having a great day and I hope you've enjoyed your summer (even though its now finished ):  
How good was that Haleb scene last episode! I absolutely loved it, so cute. This one isn't great but enjoy x**

Hanna woke up with a pounding head. Caleb wasn't in bed but just as her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw him walking out of the bathroom. "Morning sunshine" He laughed, looking at her squinting her eyes and groaning.

"Did you carry me in here and drop me on my head or something?" She said rubbing her eyes.

He walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed, kissing her temple. "No" He laughed. "Its called a hangover" He passed her some Fiji water and an aspirin he had ready for her on the side.

"But I didn't even drink that much" She looked up at him innocently, with the cutest face he's seen.

"Yes, you did. After that idiot Andy came over, You and Spence started drinking loads"

"Andy's not an Idiot, he's nice!" She said, swallowing the aspirin as he rubbed her back.

"Well he obviously thinks you're ass is nice cause he was all over it last night"

"I don't remember that. But he probably thought I was someone else or something"

"He also said he's 'getting hard for you'" Caleb shot her an annoyed look.

She shook her head. "He was just drunk"

"Hanna, stop defending him"

She put her water down and wrapped her arms round his neck. "You look sexy when you're jealous" She said, him rolling his eyes in reply. "He's a guy and he's my friend. It would be like dancing with Emily or something"

* * *

Later, they were all roaming the streets of Paris, the girls shopping while the guys held the bags. They had bought at least one thing in every shop they went in, all of it being expensive. "Who's ready for lunch?" Toby suggested.

"Me, I am starved" Hanna said and everyone agreed. They walked over to a small restaurant and and ordered their food.

"You guys have literally bought so much stuff and its only the second day" Caleb said.

"Caleb, we need all of it" Hanna said.

"Really? You both need the same bag in three different colors?" Toby said.

"Yes" They said at the same time. Their meal was soon interrupted by a text alert from Hanna's phone. "That's not -A is it?" Spencer asked.

"No, Its just Andy. He wants to meet for drinks later" She replied.

"You're not gonna go are you?" Caleb asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he was all over you last night"

"No he was not. Was he Toby?" Hanna asked, thinking Toby would back her up.

"Sorry Han, but he was" Toby admitted.

"Okay well its fine because he was drunk and I was drunk and it doesn't mean anything, so I'm going. You can come to If you want" She said to Caleb.

"Han, He's just going to flirt with you"

"But don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, It's him I don't trust. I don't want you to go"

"Caleb. Don't be _that_ boyfriend." She said getting angry.

"What boyfriend?"

"The one that controls his girlfriend and doesn't let her go out when she wants"

"I'm not-"

"Spence, am I wrong?"

"No offense Caleb, but that _would_ make you _that_ boyfriend" Spencer backed her up.

Caleb sighed. "Fine. I guess you can go" He huffed with an eye roll.

"Oh sweetie, I wasn't waiting for an answer. I don't need you're permission" She said kissing his cheek. As much as she loves Caleb, Hanna doesn't let anyone control her, including her boyfriend. The waiter came round with two cocktails and placed them in front of Spencer and Hanna.

"Um...We didn't order these" Spencer said.

"They were sent over by those two" The waiter said, pointing to two guys, sitting at the bar if the restaurant, waving at the girls. Both Toby and Caleb shot the guys deadly looks, causing the girls to laugh.

* * *

"The Harry Winston choker in silver or gold?" Hanna asked Caleb.

"Um...gold" He said, not taking his eyes away from her chest. Hanna was getting ready for drinks with Andy, going there for half an hour and then meeting Caleb, Spence and Toby at the restaurant they had booked. Hanna was wearing a short baby-pink dress that had thin straps and deep cleavage, you could practically see half her boobs. It was also _very_ tight, so it showed off her perfect curvy figure.

"Han, do you have to wear an outfit _that_ sexy around this guy?" He said, sitting at the edge of the bed, watching her put on her shiny gold strappy heels.

She walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I'm not wearing it for _him_ , I'm wearing it for you" She kissed him as he wrapped his ands around her waist. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"I'm sure, I don't even know the guy and you guys need to catch up"

"Thank you for trusting me"

"I still don't trust him though. Do you want me to walk you to you're taxi?" He asked.

"No, Its fine. I'll just see you at the restaurant" He really didn't want her to go, but She's right, he can't stop her. This was just part of him trying to be the best boyfriend he can be after messing up with the whole pregnancy thing.

"I can't wait to rip that expensive dress from you're perfect little body and fuck you till you can't move"

"Well, I might not let you" She teased, biting her lip seductively.

"I have a surprise for you, so I think you will"

"A surprise?! What is it?"

"Its not a surprise if I tell you _now_. You'll have to wait till dinner" He winked.

"Ugh Okay" She groaned, getting off his lap. "I Love you"

"Love you too. See you later" He said, slapping her ass as she walked out.

* * *

Hanna and Andy had spent the evening catching up, filling in everything that they've missed over their high school years. "So how long have you and Caleb been together?" He asked her.

"Almost 5 years, on and off" Hanna said, smiling at the thought of him.

"So its pretty serious huh?"

"Yeah, We're really happy" She grinned.

"Good for you" He smiled back. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, then I'll get you a cab" He walked off. Just as he was out of sight, she got a text.

 _I told you If you tell Caleb about Zack, there would be a price to pay. Kiss Andy, or there will be a worse punishment in store. Make sure its a real kiss. Have fun! -A_

When Hanna read it, she freaked out. How did -A know? She really didn't want to kiss him, he was a childhood friend, and what would he think? It would be sending him all the wrong messages, and she really didn't want that. And if Caleb found out...he'd flip. She saw him walk back to the bar and pay the bill.

"Well, this was nice. I hope we can do this again" He said.

"Yeah, call me if you're in Pennsylvania" She said, wondering when she should make a move.

"You look...really great by the way. I honestly can't believe you went from pounds and acne, to like...practically a model" He said, making her blush awkwardly.

"Thank you, you're sweet" She smiled and he smiled back.

"You know, if things don't work out with Caleb...you have my number"

She raised her eyebrows at that, but didn't have time to say anything because he pulled her in for a hug. She hugged back and when they pulled away, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled his lips to hers. He obviously kissed back but she cringed when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and groped her ass. She didn't want anyone even touching her let alone kissing her unless it was Caleb. She then pulled away, hoping that was good enough for -A.

"Um..I'm sorry" She mumbled, his hands still in her waist. She pulled his hands off her and grabbed her bag, walking away fast.

Meanwhile, Caleb, Toby and Spencer had just sat down at the table, waiting for Hanna as they ordered their drinks. "So what are you guys gonna do for date night tomorrow?" Caleb asked Spencer and Toby. They have been together for 5 years on and off, but as of tomorrow, they would have been together for 2 years straight and wanted to celebrate it.

"I'm not sure, Toby has a whole day planned and won't tell me anything. At least you and Hanna will have a day for yourselves" Spencer replied. Caleb was about to answer when he got a text.

"Thats probably Hanna, she must be lost or something" Caleb said whipping out his phone. It wasn't Hanna, It was a video from A of Hanna and Andy hugging and then Hanna kissing him. Caleb put his phone down and stormed out of the restaurant, not saying a word. Seeing Her kissing another guy made him so angry.

Minutes later, Hanna walked in and spotted Spencer and Toby sitting at the table. "Hey guys" She said. "Where's Caleb?"

"Um...Han.." Spencer started. "You should look at this" She handed her Caleb's phone.

Hanna watched it and tears stung her eyes. "Oh my god, it looks like I'm kissing him!"

"You are kissing him" Toby said.

"No, I got a text from -A, It said that I had to, but he'll think that it was serious!" Hanna said, breathing heavy. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he just stormed off" Toby said. "He's probably at the hotel"

"I have to go" Hanna said getting up.

"Wait! He got you something" Spencer handed her a big bag. Hanna pulled out a white box that said _Jimmy Choo_ in big writing. She opened it up to see the silver sparkly shoes she had got all excited about to him.

"I showed him these on the plane, they're crazy expensive" Hanna said, pouting as she looked down at them.

"He got them while you two were trying things on in the dressing room" Toby said.

"Aw I can't believe he remembered" She smiled.

"Go explain it to him before he gets any angrier!" Spencer shooed her friend. "We'll pay the bill and meet you in 5" Hanna nodded, grabbing the Jimmy Choo bag and running out the restaurant. She took a cab and got up to the room as fast as she could, anxiously trying to figure out what she was going to say.

She unlocked the door with her fancy key card and walked into the room. "Caleb?" She called. There wasn't a reply so she looked in the bathroom but then spotted him on the balcony, sitting on one of the chairs having a cigarette. She slid the glass door over and stood in front of him.

"Caleb, I promise It didn't mean anything, It was just another one of -A's tricks-"

"You still kissed him!" He half shouted, standing up.

"I didn't want to! -A said I had to or there would be punishments! You could practically see me cringing in the video"

"You know what, I'm getting really tired of all this -A business. I don't want my girlfriend going round kissing other guys!"

"Caleb, I don't chose to be stalked by some freak! Why are you being like this?" She asked and he didn't reply. "If you can't handle my crazy, fragmented life, then I guess we have some bigger problems" She walked back into the room and grabbed a few things.

"Hanna, where are you going?" He followed her.

"Anywhere but here. I can't be with you right now if you're just going to blame me for everything" She said, walking out and slamming the door. She knocked on Spencer and Toby's door and waited for them to answer it.

"Caleb's an ass" Hanna said, wiping her tears and jumping in the arms of her taller friend.

"Oh Hanna. Why don't you stay with us tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't mind sleeping on the couch" Toby smiled.

They spent the evening talking, Spencer mostly wiping Hanna's tears after a breakdown. Hanna was convinced that it was over between her and Caleb, but Toby was sending texts to him, updating him that she was okay and not to worry. He felt so bad ad wanted to apologize but thought she needed some time.

"Han, are you gonna sleep in that?" Spencer asked, pointing at Hanna's dress as she climbed in bed next to Spencer.

"I didn't bring any pajama's, I thought I would be sleeping with Caleb each night so I only packed sexy lingerie" She groaned.

"Here's one of my shirts" Toby handed her one from his draw.

"Thanks Toby. Its nice to know that there's still some decent male species in this world" She rolled her eyes, getting changed under the covers, while Spencer did the same.

"Han, you and Caleb are going to be fine. I promise" Spencer said, bringing her into a hug.

"Is this the part where you two make-out?" Toby teased, making Spencer throw a pillow at him.

* * *

Hanna spent the whole night thinking about Caleb. _I over-reacted didn't I?,_ She thought. _He was just being_ _protective. Being protective because he loves me. He even bought me shoes! But he doesn't want to be part of my life anymore, its too hard for him._ She thought over and over about everything and she realized that its all her fault. She checked the time on her phone, it read 3:45am. All she wanted was to be cuddled into Caleb's chest, but instead she had to ruin everything by storming out.

She got up and really quietly walked to the door, opening it silently and closing to softly, really trying not to wake anyone up. She walked to the room across and didn't hesitate to place 3 soft knocks on the door. He opened it quicker than she though he would, standing there in just his boxers. "Thought you'd be asleep" She mumbled.

"Like I can get any sleep knowing that you hate me" He said, letting her in and taking her hand, guiding her over to the bed where she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't hate you, I never could. This is all my fault, if you didn't meet me all those years ago, you would never have to go through all this. I shouldn't be angry that you hate all the problems in my life, I should be thanking you for staying with me for this long" She rambled. "Im so sorry for acting the way I did-"

"Han, don't apologize. This isn't you're fault. Like you said, you didn't chose to be targeted by this pshyco and I shouldn't be fighting against it, I should be helping you through it. I'm the one who should be apologizing and thanking _you_ for letting me in you're life after all the pain I've caused you"

"Caleb, its only our second night and we're already fighting"

"I know" He sighed.

"Let's just promise not to fight anymore. I'll be a better girlfriend" She mumbled.

"You're already the best baby" He kissed her.

"Thanks for the shoes by the way. I can't believe you remembered what they look like"

"I had to bring the magazine to the store and show them the page, so I didn't exactly do much" He laughed.

"You did and you're the best and I Love You"

"I Love You too"

"So shall we just forget this ever happened? I won't kiss anyone else no matter the consequence, and you promise not to get to protective or jealous"

"I thought you liked it when I get protective and jealous"

"Of cause I like it, but -A must have recognized it because they knew that me kissing him would cause problems with us"

"Han, as your boyfriend, I can't promise that"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Fine" She huffed. "Now I need to try on my new shoes" She got off from off from his lap, grabbing the box.

"Really Han? Its 4 in the morning"

"But I'm still jet lagged so I'm not tired" She popped them on, admiring them in the mirror. "Oh my god!" She squealed. "They are so gorgeous! I can't believe I own these. Speaking of...I've been meaning to ask how you managed to afford these 3,000 dollar shoes and those very expensive first class plain tickets and this extremely expensive hotel room"

"Well...I got a job actually"

"What about your design company?"

"No, its better and higher paying"

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" She smiled excitedly.

"I wanted to tell you tomorrow at dinner"

"Well where are you working? Must be very high paying if you can afford all this"

"I can't tell you"

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Its a company that I hack for, I can't tell you anything more about it"

"Caleb-"

"Hanna its legit. I promise I would tell you more but I can't say anything"

"Okay. I'm really proud of you by the way" She walked towards him. "And I think you deserve something for all your hard work" She said seductively, straddling him, causing him to groan.

"Oh really?" He said as she lifted Toby's shirt from her head and kissed him. As she reached to take off her new heels, he stopped her.

"Leave them on. For old times sake"

She laughed at him. "Okay, only if you 'fuck me till I can't move'" She quoted him from earlier, kissing him again.

* * *

Caleb woke up to an empty bed, hearing a door open, then seeing Hanna walk out the bathroom completely naked with wet hair. She thought Caleb was asleep so she walked really quietly towards the towel she had left in the bedroom.

"That's a nice way to wake up" He smirked making her jump.

"I thought you were asleep, did I wake you?" She said wrapping the towel round herself and sitting next to where he was lying down on the bed.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you did"

"So whats the plan for today?" She asked. "Spencer and Toby are about to leave so we have the whole day to ourselves"

"I have an idea"

"What is it? Please tell me we're not going to a museum or something" She groaned.

"Since when in the 5 years you've known me have I ever wanted to go to a museum?" He laughed. "Anyway, I was thinking we could go to that bridge and do a 'love lock'"

Hanna's eyes widened. "Really?! I thought you said it was 'lame'?"

"But you're not lame and you've always wanted to do it, and if you're gonna do it with someone it has to be me."

She beamed. "You're really good and making up for things. Ever since that pregnancy scare, you've done all these things for me. I should be late for my period more often" She joked.

"No way" He laughed back.

They both got ready and made they're way to the love lock gate and bought a lock and a sharpie from a shop nearby. Hanna got the pen out and wrote on it, _Hanna and Caleb,_ and showed it to him. He took it from her and wrote on it.

She looked at him skeptically and he handed to her. " _Hanna and Caleb, 2010-Forever._ I love it" She grinned.

"And I love you"

She placed the lock near all the others and clipped it on, turning around to kiss Caleb. "I love you too"

 **Hope you enjoyed this, sorry again for the long wait. SCHOOL HAS ME BUSY! Most high schools are 9-3 but at my school, its 8-7, plus 3 hours of homework. I'll update quicker from now on! Please review x**


End file.
